Crack The Shutters
by shattered petal
Summary: Tōshirō foolishly agrees to spend his birthday with his Vice-Captain, with surprising results. A lot can be revealed about a person in less than twenty-four hours, and Tōshirō is unprepared to discover how Rangiku's past continues to haunt her. -HitsuMatsu
1. Watermelon

**Title**: Crack The Shutters  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Couple**: Primary is HitsuMatsu (with elements of GinRan)

* * *

Crack The Shutters  
**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Tōshirō Hitsugaya didn't realise it was his birthday, until he spotted the watermelon on his desk, a love heart engraved into its flesh. Maybe he should feel impressed that whoever performed the engraving managed to not make a mess, or spill much juice. Still, he wasn't really one who appreciated explicit messages like these, no matter who they were from. And even if he did _adore_ watermelon, the love heart was not necessary. Inappropriate, actually.

Now, this was either a prank or a gift from someone close to him. It couldn't be from a secret crush! Tōshirō would be aware if someone fancied him; he was good at discovering such things. Plus, the Gotei 13 just riddled with gossip. From the slightest implication of a colleague crushing on another, the rumours spread like crazy.

A sigh escaped his lips. Sitting at his desk, he pulled the watermelon closer and inspected the love heart, as if expecting the culprit behind this to suddenly be revealed. However, he didn't have to ponder over the matter for long. Rolling his eyes, Tōshirō raised his head.

'Matsumoto, if you insist on buying me fruit, at least wait until the day has ended.'

'Aww, I was hoping having a watermelon beside you would get you through the day! I know how much you love it. If you want some more I do––'

'It's too big!' Tōshirō scowled. 'Where did you get it?' Honestly, he had never seen a watermelon of this size before. The damn thing almost filled half the desk. _Where __**did**__ she get it?_ Either Matsumoto had been growing this herself for a _very _long time, or––

'So you don't like it? You're so ungrateful, Captain. I had to think hard into this, and you turn around and complain. That's the last time I put in any effort for you.' Then, to Tōshirō's horror, Rangiku approached the desk and took the watermelon from him.

'I didn't say I didn't want it! _Matsumoto_!' Desperately, the Shinigami reached over and tried to grab the fruit out of her grip. Of course, he only ended up sprawling across the desk helplessly.

Clearly, Rangiku was amused with his urgency. Even though Hitsugaya liked to act cold and ruthless out of the office, he never failed to slip up sometimes in front of her. That was probably why she enjoyed antagonising him so much. _Just_ for the responses. 'Mm, you're going to have to say "please", first. Like a well-mannered boy you are.'

That was it! Tōshirō had to refrain himself from screaming then and there. 'A _Captain_ does not need to _beg_ his Lieutenant for a piece of damn fruit! Also, I am not a boy, Matsumoto!'

'Oh, sorry. Like a well-mannered _girl_?'

Tōshirō's left eye twitched when she smiled at him. However, she knew exactly what he meant. Tōshirō was no longer the boy she knew when they first met. Now, he had grown. As a Soul, Hitsugaya naturally aged slowly, but finally his maturity was beginning to show: his face angular, broader shoulders and a far more masculine appearance. The one trait about him she did notice, however, was his height. Tōshirō had grown spectacularly, at least three inches taller than she.

It was weird, though. Rangiku wasn't sure if she preferred her Captain as the young, cute little boy. At least, then, it didn't appear awkward when she doted him. Yet, at least his personality was relatively the same: easy to anger, but still chilling before those who didn't know him well.

Rangiku said nothing, and raised a brow, waiting for that simple word. Unfortunately, Tōshirō was a stubborn ass at times, and his pride usually outweighed his intelligence. No way was he going to _say "please"_ to this woman!

'Give. Me. The. Watermelon.'

Sighing, Matsumoto eyed his dear fruit then at him, looking sad and hurt. '... I still think I deserve a "thank you" at least.'

Knowing for her so long, Tōshirō was aware of Rangiku's charms. How she managed to have men crumbling at her feet whenever she so much as _smiled_. Another was by acting upset–– she was very expressive, and her expressions were difficult to ignore. Tōshirō, however, liked to wish he was immune to her good-looks, though.

_Liked to wish..._

'What's with the love heart anyway? You're such an idiot, Matsumoto. If anyone saw that, they'd start reading too much into it.'

'... What would they think?'

Either she was acting dumb, or she was actually being _sincere_. 'I don't know!' He exclaimed, clenching his fists. 'Probably that–– _you know_.'

Rangiku pretended to think for a couple of seconds, before shrugging, sitting at her desk again. 'I'm afraid I don't, Captain.' Placing the watermelon at her desk, she studied the love heart for a moment. 'I actually think it looks quite nice.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tōshirō groaned in frustration. 'Love hearts _imply_ that you love me!' As soon as he said this, his cheeks blushed a bright red. _Gods_, this was an awkward conversation.

When Rangiku laughed, Tōshirō was tempted to slam his forehead against the desk. 'Ooh, you're so _cute_, Captain! Is that what you want? Me to love you? Aww––'

'Matsumoto, shut up!'

'Of _course_ I love you. Who wouldn't?'

'That's not what I meant! Not _that_ sort of love. I mean––' The two watched each other for a while, and he _knew_ she knew what he was saying. But God damn her, she was going to be difficult about it. '––You're basically implying that you love me romantically, Matsumoto. Coming from someone like you, I thought you'd know better!'

'_Know_ better?' Her smile was infuriating. 'Haha, well at least I don't see everything as a sign of me hitting on you. You're almost acting as if you _wish_ that were the case...' A pause. The smile faded, and she met his gaze. 'Is it?'

'No!'

Then he realised: they were arguing over a flipping watermelon.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tōshirō fell back into his chair and glared at her. Why was it impossible to have a proper conversation with this woman? Almost anything she did managed to pull a nerve, and she bloody well _knew_ it. If he was going to be frank, though, he wouldn't mind _too_ much if she _were_ hitting on him. Not that he _wanted_ her to.

'Oh! I almost forgot!'

Watching his Lieutenant open one of the drawers attached to her desk, Tōshirō hoped she wasn't going to reveal what he thought she would. Not to his surprise, a bottle of alcohol was soon revealed.

'When one celebrates, there must _always_ be liquor!'

'I'm not drinking around _you_.'

'But you're still going to drink, right?'

Pursing his lips, the Captain tried his best to keep himself calm. 'Get that alcohol out of my sight! You're lucky I'm just going to turn a blind eye. If I see it in this office again, or anywhere _near_ me, I swear you will pay.'

The smile was gone again, this time replaced with a huff. 'You're so grumpy. No wonder you're still single.'

'What's my relationship status got to do with me refusing alcohol?! And from _you_! I'd consider myself quite wise. You're the _last_ person I'd have a drink with.'

A gasp. 'Well. You're not having this watermelon now.'

Slamming his hands onto the desk, Tōshirō jarred his teeth. 'Don't make me come over there.'

For a second, Tōshirō spotted a darker side of her in her little smirk. It was gone in an instant, though. 'I just think you should appreciate it when I give you a present.' Then she frowned. 'Come to think of it, who _else_ has given you a gift today?'

No one. Absolutely no one. Not even his dear friend Momo. Yet that was completely irrelevant! 'I'm sure they've just been busy.'

'I've been busy too! I'm _exhausted_.'

'You haven't done shit all week, Matsumoto! In fact, I'm sitting here doing _your_ paperwork because you're so overdue. How can you be exhausted?'

Rangiku was cringing at how loud his voice was. 'You have such a temper, Captain! No wonder you already have white hair––'

'Next word that comes out of your mouth and you will be punished.'

'_Punished_? What could you do to punish––' _Bam_!

In half a second Tōshirō was at her desk, dropping at least a _ton _of reports for her to fill in. Rangiku's mouth slowly fell open. _He can't really expect me to do all of that, surely_. Meeting her Captain's satisfied look, she realised–– _Holy shit, he's serious_.

'I haven't finished what you told me to do this morning,' she tried.

'No excuses! I want all of this done by this afternoon, you hear me?'

Panicking, Rangiku struggled to think up another way out of this: 'I have this medical condition where if I work too hard then I end up...' Tōshirō threw her a blunt look. '... Fainting...?'

'I also have a medical condition, Matsumoto. You know why? Because you are _really_ driving me crazy.'

'That's so flattering, Captain. I didn't know you felt that way––'

'Shut up!'

Now that Tōshirō had matured (appearance wise!), she was able to actually notice his looks. When he was angry, his features seemed to stun her the most. She couldn't help but love that when his eyes furrowed his forehead wrinkled in the middle, and that his eyes seemed to trap her in place, electrifying but icy. As if, freezing her on the spot. His voice had broken, and it was deeper, sometimes echoing the office, dominating and, dare she admit it, quite sexy.

It was sad, though. She still remembered him as a boy, or a baby in her eyes. How childish and sweet he could be without meaning to. Although it had been at least ten years, it didn't feel that way. As far as she was concerned, he was the same boy only yesterday. Standing before her, today, he was a man, an adult. Handsome and powerful. White hair gloriously wild and untamed.

... but still sensitive and easy to tease.

Despite how lovely he was to look at, Tōshirō still couldn't scare her. Not with words, anyway. It was funny how he just couldn't think of a way to stop her from talking. Admittedly, Rangiku could have her foot in her mouth, but she just _liked_ to talk. Maybe it was just as well her Captain was silent the majority of the time. At least she was able to chatter with him all day and night without being interrupted.

So she did not pry her eyes away from his gaze, as if daring Hitsugaya to pounce on her or scold her. Tōshirō remained put, then accidentally twitched a little smile, before looking at the watermelon she gave him. Picking the fruit up, he looked at her shortly, before making his way for the exit.

'I have to go to a meeting now, which should last an hour. Then I have other places to be. When I return, I expect _all_ of your paperwork on my desk.' Hitsugaya struggled to not rejoice at her troubled expression. This was torture for her. And it was beautiful. 'Am I clear, Lieutenant?'

'_Very_,' she scowled.

'Excellent. Try not to have too much fun.'

Without even a glance back, Tōshirō left the office, watermelon safely in hand. Even though he had been immensely amused back then, he still wanted her to complete the task. Matsumoto was a slacker, big time, but she had to do her duty sometimes. Tōshirō had wasted sleep over filing her reports which _she_ should be filing herself.

It was always a wonder why everyone said he was so lucky to have her as Vice-Captain.

* * *

When he got back, however, his desk was empty.

It was typical of Rangiku to not complete her work on time, and, usually, he let her off. However, today, he actually felt insulted. No, "insulted" wasn't the word. Upset? No, Tōshirō didn't get upset, not with anyone. Whatever emotion he felt, he didn't like it, and in that moment, he didn't like her. _I've done so much so she can keep her damn job. And what does she give me in return? A fucking watermelon!_

Slamming said fruit onto his desk, Tōshirō exhaled and approached the window. When Matsumoto returned, she would have the biggest scolding in a life time. Hitsugaya recounted in his head what he would do: order her to close the door as soon as she entered, to sit down, and shut her mouth while he told her off. Yes, that was what a Captain _should_ do to a lazy colleague.

When he heard the door creak open, Histugaya spun around, 'Sit down _now_ and don't you dare––' Then he stopped, realising what Rangiku was holding in her hands. A strange, fluttery feeling was noticeable in his belly when she entered the office properly, and placed the cake onto his desk. One candle stuck out of the chocolate icing, and it looked like heaven.

'Seeing as you were upset with my watermelon, I thought you'd be happier with a cake.'

Was she honestly that affected by what he said before? Hitsugaya was only joking, though, or _partly_. He would never have wanted her to waste time and buy him _another_ gift. He smiled, then, warmly at her, possibly the warmest smile he had ever made. Rangiku found it hard to maintain eye contact with him so looked back at the cake, sliding it his way.

'Well? Do you like it?'

'Yes,' he said. 'I love it, thank you.'

'Good! You have no _idea_ how many shops I had to search in to find a cake you'd like. I did find a few which sold ones with smiley faces on them, and I thought maybe you'd get the message if I bought you that one, you know sort of a sign saying smile more. But then I realised you're quite sensitive so you'd rather I wasn't so direct. Then I found these other cakes, one of them was _so_ boring, all it was was sponge, it makes you wonder _how_ boring someone has to be to buy that, and I actually started looking around for a cake with watermelon in it, but then I realised that sounds really gross who would make a cake like that, I mean––'

'Matsumoto,' Tōshirō had to enhance his voice slightly so she could hear over her ramblings. 'I love it. It's perfect.'

This time, Rangiku had nothing to say. Instead, she smiled at him, almost timidly.

'By the way, where is your paperwork? Did you manage to get it done?'

At once her face brightened and her smile widened. 'You're going to be so happy with me, Captain! Not only did I get all of mine sent off, but I finished yours as well, and it's all done. So you now have the rest of the day to celebrate.'

Hitsugaya wondered if she was joking, but Rangiku was painfully honest. Anyway, she was an awful lier, and it was clear she was telling the truth. Tōshirō had expected her to do her work, but _his_? That was unheard of for any Vice-Captain! She went through all of that effort just so he could spend his birthday out of work?

As much as he wanted to deny this, Tōshirō was touched, and he caught himself smiling again at her. Rangiku did like it when he was happy, but all this smiling was getting weird. She didn't see her Captain as the joyful type. Well, in actuality, he wasn't. No one had been able to unravel what made him so detached and cold.

'Thank you,' he said softly. 'I do appreciate all of this, even the watermelon. Seeing as I do have the day off, maybe I should spend it with you? You don't have anything else to do, after all.'

Then he realised what he had just asked.

'Ooh, Captain, you do know it is illegal for us to be dating!' Rangiku teased, fanning herself with her hand.

'I––' Tōshirō growled. 'Damn it...'

'Aww, have you gone all bashful now?' She laughed, pulling his cheeks. 'Your face is the colour of Renji's hair!'

Yes, she _did_ drive him crazy, in more ways than one. Upon touching his face, Rangiku pulled a disgusted expression.

'Eurgh, you need to _shave_, Captain! You're all prickly. You know, I much prefer a man who knows how to groom himself,' she said, flicking her hair.

Tōshirō cracked his neck, teeth jarred. 'Really. Well, I have been working, Matsumoto. I have been working _so hard_, which means I have not had the time to kiss my own reflection, and _groom myself_! That is because _you_ are such a slacker, and never get your work done on time! I actually have to spend night and day doing _your_ work!'

'How is that so, when I just finished your work for you?'

'_That was __**once**_!'

'You know what you need?'

'If you say alcohol, I will throw this cake at you.'

At first, Rangiku was offended, then she shrugged. 'It tastes nice, so I suppose that wouldn't be all bad.'

Was... this lady even _real_? Hitsugaya inhaled sharply, and exhaled slowly, resting a hand at his desk. It was unfair of him to start scolding her when she had done so much for him in such a short amount of time. Damn her. Damn her. Plus, Tōshirō naturally had a soft spot for his Lieutenant. He knew she had been traumatised by past events, and, although she hid it well, Tōshirō was aware these events continued to haunt her.

And whenever Rangiku was unhappy, the affect it had on her Captain was immense.

'We're trailing off on a tangent here.'

'I think _you_ are actually, Captain.'

'Whatever. Look, how about we spend the day together? Platonically, I mean. I think I owe you a drink or two anyway.' _What, I __**do**__?_ Was Tōshirō insane to be handing Rangiku Matsumoto free drinks? 'And––' Oh, he had to admit it. Out of everyone he knew, Hitsugaya would rather spend his birthday with her than anyone else. Nope, he was too proud. He would _not_ fall into such a trap. '––What else are you going to do for the rest of the day?'

'Oh, so much! Seeing as you intend to spend it with me, you can come too!'

'Come where...?'

'There's a fantastic clothes shop you should visit. Definitely has your style of clothing for sale.'

_How does she even know my style of clothing? I don't even have one anyway_! 'Wait–– I never agreed to us going shopping together. I'm going to be sitting on my ass all day while you try on dress after dress. That is not how I want to spend my birthday.'

'Don't be such a party-pooper! Of course I'm going to make this day all about you. That's what you want, isn't it? That's why I'm taking you shopping with me.'

'I really don't like going shopping, Matsumoto.'

'You will after today.'

Somehow, he doubted that, but her enthusiasm was hard to ignore. Tōshirō pouted, but knew he wouldn't have anything better to do. He might as well trust Rangiku and spend the day with her. God forbid. 'Fine. I get to choose what we do first, though. I really want to have some ice cream. The mint kind. I've always been fond of that, and it's been a long time since I've had any.'

'That's fine with me.'

'Oh, and, also, you've got to let me speak, okay? I don't want you gossiping the whole time. I really don't care who is going out with who.'

Rangiku frowned at him. 'Come on, Captain, I'm not that bad.' Whatever offence she felt quickly vanished when she gleefully added: 'There is a fantastic pub you need to visit as well. We can go there later in the day when it opens. The liquor they sell is fabulous––'

'I'll have a _sip_, but not too much. And I _won't_ be carrying you back home.'

'Wow, you are such a gentleman. Oh, is your watermelon coming along with us?'

Tōshirō gave her a sarcastic look. 'Yeah, I'm totally going to be carrying that with me while we go shopping. Matsumoto, you have to promise not to––' Act embarrassing? Be stupid? Be _yourself_? '––Behave,' he said shortly.

Although he was subtle with what he wanted, Rangiku seemed to understand. 'Yes, Sir.'

Whether or not she would carry such behaviour through, however, was a different matter entirely.

* * *

**author's note**: I had to write a chaptered ficcy on these two because I adore them. For comfort's sake, Tōshirō does appear older, as he has aged a lot since the manga, but it doesn't matter so much. He is about seventy-years-old anyway! To begin with, I was worried I wouldn't pull off Rangiku well. She is, by far, the cheeriest character in the entire show (one of the reasons I was so heartbroken that Gin's death completely destroyed her), and I don't really write about cheery characters. Hopefully, I did all right.

This story shall be short as it only revolves around Tōshirō's birthday (and maybe the day after). However, I will focus a lot on their relationship, and also their relationships with others. While, at first, this fic appears more comedy, there shall be elements of angst later on. Why there shall be will be revealed very soon.

Thank you loads for reading! I admit, I'm quite nervous about publishing this because I'm so new to the fandom. If you could leave some feedback telling me your thoughts, I'd greatly appreciate it. Expect an update very soon.


	2. Gentleman

**author's note**: Okay, I'm _so_ enthusiastic to write this story I decided to update. Thank you **[ Guest ]**, **[ snarkyvigilante ]** and **dragonick711** for reviewing the prior chapter. I'm pretty sure I know all three of you actually! By the way, while I was writing this, I wondered if Rangiku might have abandonment issues. It would make sense, seeing as Gin left her. Anyway, onwards to chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Crack The Shutters  
**Chapter 2.**

* * *

'This place doesn't sell ice cream!'

Glancing around, Tōshirō realised Rangiku had managed to drag him into a clothes shop without him being aware. How could he be so stupid? Was he honestly that engrossed in what she was saying to not actually notice where they were headed? A little ashamed of himself, Hitsugaya shoved his hands into his pockets and eyed his Lieutenant grudgingly. Although Rangiku tended to appear like a complete air-head, she was smart. Infuriatingly so. She knew exactly how to distract him.

The World of the Living was very similar to Soul Society in many aspects. However, Tōshirō preferred The World of the Living. Maybe it was because of the swift change in seasons. Back at Soul Society, the process for a transformation in temperature was much more gradual. There were also places in The World of the Living which snowed constantly, no matter what time of year it was. Tōshirō liked those places; a chill was always good for him.

As his birthday was only five days away from Christmas, the towns were covered in snow, Christmas Trees standing at every corner, assorted with other decorations. This was Tōshirō's favourite period of the year, and, even though he could be a bit of a Scrooge, seeing everyone so happy was a nice feeling. Everyone –– or the majority of people –– loved Christmas. He and Rangiku had come at the right time.

'The ice cream won't be going anywhere,' Matsumoto said, voice almost sing-song, she was that joyful. Did being around him make her that much happier? Or maybe it was just the impact of being inside a shop which filled her with glee. Tōshirō wasn't so sure, but it was good to see her smiling, especially after everything that had happened.

So he decided to let her off (_again_!). Tōshirō inhaled sharply, eyeing the clothes for sale, then realised they were all for men. Looking over at Rangiku, he watched her pick out a couple of jeans and jumpers, judging them from a distance, before returning them. Hitsugaya realised she was looking at clothes for him. Rangiku was so generous sometimes.

Their Shinigami clothing was inappropriate when in The World of the Living, so they had dressed themselves in more proper attire. Rangiku was sorted for that–– she seemed quite fond of shirts, even if she revealed the majority of her cleavage. The coat she wore he had seen her wear many times: red, a white sort of fabric adorned across the front. Tōshirō also noticed the skirt she was wearing. It wasn't as short as the one they wore at Ichigo's school, but it certainly showed off her legs.

And, _daymn_, she had fine legs.

He, on the other hand, had still clung onto the attire he wore when he was younger. Footballs shirts and jeans too small for him they ended above his ankles. Even though he should probably be inspecting the clothes with her, Tōshirō preferred to stay away. If he dared come nearer, she would probably grab him and use him as some sort of model to compare the clothes against. Tōshirō didn't want that humiliation, especially in such a public area.

Anyway, from here, he quite liked the view. The Captain rarely spent much time eyeing women. In many aspects, he was uninterested. Rumour spread that he was probably asexual, seeing as he had never been with a woman or hit on one. It was true that Hitsugaya had never had sex, never kissed a girl, but that didn't bother him. Sure, he was maybe missing out, but there were far more important things for him to be doing. Sex was the least of his worries.

Yet he couldn't help but appreciate Rangiku then and there. Surprisingly, it wasn't her heavy chest which he was fond of the most. Actually, Tōshirō was almost oblivious to that feature. His eyes were more focussed on her hips and legs. They weren't too skinny, they were good, healthy, had just the right amount of meat on them. She was curvaceous, and there weren't that many curvaceous female Shinagimi as far as he knew. Tōshirō liked curves.

If he was going to be completely frank, though, it was Matsumoto's face which appealed to him the most. Tōshirō always noticed the face first. Matsumoto's was bright, very easy for the eyes, and expressive. Her skin was pearly white, soft. Then there were her eyes: a fierce blue, but somehow gentle, kind, a reflection of her warm self. It was no surprise he was utterly devastated to see her heartbroken when Gin Ichimaru passed away. Back then, even now, he would never admit to that. He would never admit to the fact her pain was only doubled for him.

Hitsugaya would never like Ichimaru, he would always loathe the despicable being, but he would never voice his snide in front of Rangiku, because he knew. He knew she loved him, and probably still did, and while such a matter wasn't any of his business, the Captain felt a sharp sting. The temptation to tell her he wasn't worth it, wasn't worth the tears was unbearable. _He does not deserve you_.

Sometimes, Tōshirō believed no one deserved Rangiku. Because even though she could be a pain in the ass, she was still wonderful. That was probably one of the reasons he still had her as his Vice-Captain. How she used to dote him when he was younger, pretend he was some little kid she had to take care of, and, even today, she still doted him slightly. However, such affection was now limited, probably because he looked older. It wouldn't look right to see a woman like her pulling his cheeks. They looked the same age. He had caught up with her–– _too fast_, some might say.

'Captain! Come quick, I found the _perfect_ thing for you!'

Groaning, Tōshirō reluctantly approached. He was that focussed on his thoughts, he didn't realise she had a pile of clothes slung over her arm. Before he could scold her for going _way_ overboard, Rangiku grabbed his arm and literally had to drag him towards the men's changing rooms.

'If you don't try these on then we won't know if they fit you. Look at you, you're like a baby.' Then she laughed. 'It's cute.'

'Matsumoto, I can't try on _all_ of these. We only have so much time, before we...' He lowered his voice so no one would hear, '... Head back.'

'You're ridiculously tense, Captain. There isn't _any_ rush. If we spend the majority of the day here, that's fine. At least you'll get to do what you want.'

'_I did not agree to be trying on clothes_!' God dammit, he just wanted his ice cream.

'Oh, look, there's a room free for you. Now, all you have to do is show these clothes to that nice lady over there and she'll give you a slip of paper.'

Nice lady...? Tōshirō threw her a blunt look. _Is she patronising me_? Rangiku only went so far, before stopping at the entrance. Tōshirō had never done this before, not on his own anyway. In fact, he had other people buy him clothes while he was busying working. He wasn't going to run back to Rangiku though and ask for help. She would enjoy that too much.

Chin in the air, Tōshirō approached the "nice lady" who did not look like a nice lady in the slightest and handed her the clothes slung over his arm. The "nice lady" looked at him, then sighed, counting the clothes he had piled. 'That's thirty.' _What?!_ 'Here you go, Sir. There should be a room available for you at the back somewhere.'

Tōshirō was fuming. Rangiku had picked him out _thirty_ pieces of clothing? Was she mad? Well, that was obvious, but still. He darted a glare at her, and it was a miracle steam didn't burst out of his ears when she waved and smiled sweetly at him. How embarrassing! The last thing he wanted to do was try on clothes, for crying out loud. She was going to pay dearly for this.

Finding his room, Tōshirō closed the curtain and inspected the clothes Rangiku had chosen. The majority were jeans of different textures and colours. Two were atrocious! Tōshirō ran his hand over the large holes created in these jeans, and he wondered why would anyone wear jeans with holes in them? The other looked ridiculous, some sort of thick thread dangling from the waist all around. Scowling, Hitsugaya decided to try on the most "normal" looking.

There was also a combination of shirts, t-shirts and jumpers. The v-neck for some of the t-shirts was too low, and some jumpers were very graphic with their design. One of them actually had a skull, its mouth seemingly dripping with blood. Hold on–– did Rangiku honestly imagine to see him wearing that? Idiot. There was also a t-shirt he quickly hid from view, reading: _Remember my name. Because you'll be screaming it tonight_.

He wasn't sure how long he spent in the changing room. When he heard Rangiku's voice from behind the curtain, however, he imagined he had been a while. Jumping in surprise, he jarred his teeth and pulled open the curtain. 'What are you _doing_ here? This is the _men's_ changing room. If anyone sees you, you'll be kicked out.' Then he realised, he actually needed her to help him. 'Wait, scratch that. Come here.'

Rangiku yelped a little when he forced her into the changing room with him, before closing the curtain. 'Captain, I don't think this is the best place to––'

'Will you _please_ stop talking?' Tōshirō exhaled slowly, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I need you to tell me what looks good and what doesn't.

'All right,' Rangiku said, finding a seat in the corner. It was very crowded in here, and quite awkward. As long as no one would discover them, it would be fine. She had to admit it was funny Tōshirō was asking for her opinion. He valued what she said that much? 'The t-shirt you're wearing right now doesn't look good.'

'You idiot, this is the t-shirt I wore coming here!'

'Oh... That explains it then.'

Sighing heavily, Hitsugaya pulled the t-shirt off over his head and leaned over to grab a shirt. While he did so, Rangiku allowed her eyes to quickly trail over his well-toned chest. With that tan of his, Tōshirō looked as if he had come out of a model magazine or something. It was ridiculous how muscular he was. Not too much, though. Just... _a good figure_. She must have missed his physical appearance from below the neck. When Tōshirō looked at her, she quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

It was obvious where she had been looking, however. And that made him pull a crooked smile for a moment.

Once the shirt was on, he inspected himself in the mirror before turning to her.

'A tie is supposed to go with that,' she said, standing to her feet and grabbing one of the ties from the pile. 'Here.' At first, Tōshirō thought he was going to do it, but instead Rangiku came closer to him and did the job herself. Lifting his collar, she slid the tie around the back of his neck, before tying it at the front. Tōshirō lowered his gaze to watch her, not surprised to see she was happy to do this. Rangiku loved to make a fuss over people, especially him.

When she was done, Rangiku grabbed a pair of black jeans and handed them over. Tōshirō realised he would have to remove the trousers he was currently wearing, which meant she would be seeing more of him. Quite insecure about that, he made a face and she instantly understood.

'Oh, I'm not looking I swear...' Turning around, Rangiku heard her Captain unzip his trousers and let them fall to the ground. For a second, she dared herself to peer over her shoulder and inspect the view. Those legs had grown since she saw them when he was younger, far more matured and––

'_Matsumoto_!'

'Aiyyee!'

* * *

Even though Tōshirō only intended to buy the shirt, tie and trousers another pair of the same outfit was fitted in, alongside a blazer and a very fancy coat. When the Captain was about to pay, Matsumoto stopped him, getting out her own purse. Tōshirō couldn't believe it! He couldn't let her buy all of this when it was only meant for him. 'No,' he whispered harshly, but she ignored him, offering the correct amount of money to the man behind the cashier.

After she had paid and they had parted from the queue, Rangiku turned to him, beaming. 'You know what I think? I think you should get rid of that dumb football shirt and wear what I just bought you.'

'I can't–– anyway, I don't want to ruin––' Tōshirō scowled when she made a mock-sad expression. Damn it. 'Fine, fine. Let's fine a public lavatory somewhere so I can change. You happy now?'

'Very. Now you'll actually _look_ like your age.'

'... That's not funny, Matsumoto,' he muttered, refusing to laugh with her. 'That's not funny.'

They discovered a public loo very nearby. With his bag of clothes, Tōshirō entered, locked the door behind him and started to change. To be honest, he did prefer the clothes Rangiku had got him. The shirt felt nice, and the tie wasn't so bad. The blazer would have to wait. Tōshirō would rather wear his new coat. He loved how it fitted around his body perfectly, loved the grey colour and fancy style of buttons attached to the front. Another thing he liked was how the collar flicked upwards at the back. That looked cool.

Exiting the public lavatory, Tōshirō saw Rangiku waiting for him. She came over, eyes trailing up and down his form, before nodding approvingly. 'It looks good. Well, of course it does. I _did_ pick these clothes out for you after all. You can't complain now, can you? If you didn't have me around, Captain, you'd _still_ be wearing that God awful football shirt.'

'Matsumoto, I don't think I appreciate you criticising me like this.' Tōshirō raised a brow when she linked her arm with his, but he didn't push her away. He quite liked it, actually, even if it was slightly inappropriate between a Captain and Lieutenant.

'So, you wanted some ice cream, Sir?'

'Yes. I didn't realise they wouldn't be selling any when it's snowing.'

'I'm sure a place somewhere is selling ice cream. Don't be too upset.'

'I'm not upset!'

True enough, the ground was blanketed with white powder. Children rolled around in it, playing and laughing, and snowmen were being created in the park nearby. Tōshirō watched from afar while he and Rangiku searched for a shop which sold ice cream. In all honesty, he had never played like a child before, never actually involved himself in fun and games. Not like these children. One could even say that Tōshirō never had a childhood.

Looking over at Rangiku, he wondered about her past, wondered if she had ever been a child  
... wondered if there was a time she was _happy_ in the purest sense.

'Ah, here we are! Come on.'

Like children themselves, they hurried over towards a little stand which was currently selling ice creams and hot drinks. Rangiku beamed up towards the man who was behind the stand. 'We'd like two ice creams, please. I'll have the––' Then she realised the variety. Whoa! Toffee and chocolate? Strawberry and... wait, was that _marshmallow_?

Tōshirō sighed heavily and decided to order first. 'I'll have a mint choco chip. Matsumoto, what are you having?'

'Do you make a mix?' She asked.

The seller nodded. 'Yes. Only three flavours though.'

Rangiku was almost jumping in the air by this point. 'Captain, you _have_ to have a mix! Mint is boring.'

'I've just ordered!'

'You can order again! Look at how much there is: you can have bubblegum and toffee and mint.' Then she cringed. 'That sounds disgusting actually...'

Tōshirō was relieved the man selling the ice cream was so patient. Grabbing Rangiku's arm, he almost wanted to shake her. 'We've got to order. If you don't decide, I'll decide for you.'

'All right, keep your wig on.'

'Keep my–– _wig_ on? Matsumoto!'

'I'll be having the marshmallow, chocolate and mint.'

Her Captain stared at her. 'Absolutely. Give me a moment.'

'Bet you're jealous now, aren't you? Don't worry. You can try some of mine, I'm not bothered.'

When the two were handed their ice creams, and paid, they searched for a place to sit. Tōshirō eyed Rangiku's crazy ice cream. He was certain if she didn't eat it all soon, it would fall off the cone. Unfortunately, Rangiku got the wrong impression when her Captain started watching her ice cream with a hungry look in his eyes.

'Should have got some yourself,' she said, smug, taking a first lick.

'I didn't want any,' Tōshirō retorted. 'And you said we would share.'

'When I've had some. Don't be so greedy.'

Some of the benches in the park were not covered in snow, and they both rushed over to one before anyone else. The snow was still falling, melting on their coats and in their hair. Tōshirō realised they looked very out of place with their ice creams. It wasn't exactly the type of weather for that. But what did it matter? Rangiku didn't seem to notice, and she was enjoying that ice cream too much.

Tōshirō raised his brows when she moaned slightly in approval.

'This is so nice! Here, have some.'

The Shinigami almost screamed when she literally shoved the ice cream into his face. 'Just a minute, Matsumoto. I have to finish mine first. Leave some for me, though.'

'Gotta be quick, Captain, because I'm not waiting around.'

Was that a challenge? Tōshirō glared at her and then quickly shoved his mint ice cream into his mouth. He really wanted to try out her ice cream, it looked so good. _Damn it, I should have ordered one myself_! When he was nearly finished, a sudden pang of pain hit him in the head and he growled in frustration. 'Shit, got brain freeze...'

Rangiku laughed at his pain. 'Serves you right for scoffing that down. If ice cream makes you ill, Captain, then it would be completely irresponsible of me to hand you my own.'

'I'm not ill,' Tōshirō groaned, rubbing his temple. That was stupid. 'Urgh...'

Although it was very amusing, Matsumoto stopped laughing when she realised her Captain was actually in a great deal of pain. Rolling her eyes, she rubbed his back. 'Just stop eating for a moment. I'll leave you some, all right? _Jeez_. I do find it funny that _you_, of all people, have brain freeze.'

Tōshirō turned to glare at her, but instead he found himself watching her lick and suck at her ice cream. Clenching a fist, the pain in his head seemed to vanish, loving how she looked, enjoying that ice cream–– _Damn it_! _Stop fantasising over your Vice-Captain, moron!_ Scowling, he looked away, eyes on the ground. He understood that Rangiku was enjoying her treat, but the moans? Were they really necessary?

'Stop making noises, Lieutenant.'

'Why? It tastes good. Jealous you're missing out?'

The only reason he wanted her to stop was because he actually _liked_ the noises; they were too pleasing for his fragile ears. Rolling his eyes, Tōshirō ignored her question and sat there for a couple more minutes, until the headaches ceased. When he had recovered, he met her gaze again, amazed she still wasn't even half way through eating her ice cream yet. _How slow can you be?_

Rangiku handed over the cone. 'Don't have too much. That is mine, remember.'

Taking the treat from her, he licked some of the ice cream, and–– _Oh God, _that tasted good! The sweetness was perfect, and he could taste the marshmallow and its texture. The chocolate and mint was divine. 'Next time, I'm having one of these.'

Returning the ice cream back to her, Tōshirō leaned back and placed his arms at either side of the bench, watching people walk past. It was peaceful, even if there were a couple of children yelling from somewhere due to the fun they were having. Hitsugaya raised his gaze to the sky, a gorgeous, clear blue, snow landing on his nose and lips. Licking away the flakes, he studied the landscape, so white and lovely. It was good they came here.

A smile reached his lips. 'When is your birthday, Matsumoto?' It was embarrassing he didn't know. After all this time, he still hadn't found reason to ask Rangiku such questions. 'I feel I owe you for bringing me here and buying all of these clothes. When it's your birthday, I'll let you do what you like, even if that involves drinking alcohol. There will be restrictions, of course.'

'You don't need to do that, Captain,' Rangiku said, eyes dropping to the ground.

'Sure I do,' Tōshirō grinned slightly, turning to her. 'Unless, of course, you're not the type to celebrate your own birthday with others. I understand if you'd rather spend it alone, or with those close to you.'

'You _are_ close to me, Captain.' It was then he realised she hadn't touched her ice cream since he started speaking. 'I–– I'm sorry,' she shook her head, and smiled at him. He noticed a hint of sadness, though, like she was hiding something. 'I don't know when my birthday is; it never mattered to me. A long time ago, I did decide when my birthday should be, but––' A pause. 'It doesn't matter.'

Tōshirō softened his expression. The last time Rangiku had behaved this way was when–– When Ichimaru passed away. Frozen in place, he tried to think of what to say, but he was useless when it came to comfort. 'It does to me.' He wished he had thought before saying that. What was he trying to imply? He didn't want to _force_ Rangiku to speak. That wasn't why he brought her with him, to _force_ her into anything. But he was silent, waiting.

'My birthday was the day I met Gin for the first time.'

And there it was: a horrible, terrible darkness which clouded over her. Tōshirō had seen it before, witnessed Rangiku in a state of depression, and he hated every second. Hated it, and was desperate to have her smile again, even once. Before Gin's death, Hitsugaya didn't realise how much Rangiku's presence had an affect on him. Her cheery, optimistic attitude, dumb jokes and laziness. Even though she managed to make him pull at his hair, scream at her, he still loved everything about her.

Whatever this "love" was, Tōshirō tried to ignore it. Only now, mature and older, was he able to understand his feelings properly. 'I don't like seeing you upset, Matsumoto.'

'I'm not,' she said. 'I'm not anymore.'

A lie? How much he wanted to know. Tōshirō frowned. 'We can still celebrate. Even for a moment. I think you deserve to celebrate living another year.'

Then she laughed. 'I'm going to be living for many more years, Captain. I just... I just don't really enjoy my birthday. I much prefer celebrating others, doing things for them, offering gifts. Like now, I am enjoying this.'

'I apologise for bringing your birthday up.'

'Don't say "sorry", Captain! You were being kind, and, no offence, but that's very unusual of you. Has that mint ice cream had some sort of weird affect on you?' If so, then she noted to buy some more when her Captain was in a rotten mood again.

Unlike Rangiku, Hitsugaya was a serious man. He wasn't able to smile and think the world beautiful so quickly. In fact, Tōshirō tended to think a lot, wondering, pondering. Right now, he was wondering what he could do. Gin's death still hurt her, she was still hurting. Maybe she knew her pain mattered to Tōshirō, so she wasn't expressing it as much.

Gin's death had been a while ago, but it still happened. And she loved him. She loved him, and when one loved another, the thought of leaving them was awful. Gin had died, abandoned her, and Tōshirō was aware he had abandoned her before. It was one of the reasons he detested him so much. One of the reasons he would think about Gin and feel this hot anger.

'If you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me when your birthday is.' It sounded like a command, but Rangiku knew he was giving her a choice. She hadn't celebrated her birthday for so long, she was surprised she could still remember.

'The twenty-ninth of September, Captain.'

Tōshirō knew he had opened up old wounds. Even though this was highly unprofessional, he shuffled closer to her, and placed an arm around her shoulders. 'Thank you.'

Sitting there, she wondered why her Captain was being so kind and generous. Never had he asked when her birthday was, never had he been so gentle and careful with his words. Never had he shown her the slightest bit of affection. She had to admit, the arm around the shoulders was very him. Of course Tōshirō wouldn't go as far as hugging her.

Which was exactly what she did. Tōshirō slumped his shoulders when she brought her arms around him and pulled him close. 'I can't hug you like I used to! You're so big now... It's terrible.'

'Oi! I'm not _big_.'

She was smiling again, and if he could keep her smiling, then he didn't care how he did it. Just Rangiku being happy helped so much. 'You're still grumpy, though.'

'Matsumoto! You're dripping ice cream over me!'

'Oh no, your new coat!'

'Damn you!' Tōshirō exclaimed, seething at her while she doubled over laughing. 'Nothing gets that out! This is brand new!'

'Stop shrieking. We can wash that out, no problem, and it's barely noticeable.'

Shrieking...? _I wasn't shrieking_. Folding his arms, he fell back onto the bench and pouted. Well, that was a touching moment ruined, thanks to her. Rangiku kept her eyes on him, and he was aware she still had that infuriating smile. That wonderful smile. A smile he hoped would never vanish from her face again. Snuggling up close to him, she said: 'Thank you, Captain.'

'What for...?'

'Caring, I suppose. No one asks about my birthday or anything like that. Actually, come to think of it, no one is that interested in _me_, as a person.' Most tended to just know her for her appearance. This was something Tōshirō was aware of, and it admittedly angered him. He hated how people subjected Rangiku for her looks. It was a reason why people claimed he was so lucky. So lucky to have an attractive woman in his command. That was wrong. It wasn't right.

However, if he was willing to hear, and if this helped her get through the day, then it was worth it. Together, they sat in silence for a while, watching the scenery embrace the wonders of winter. It was nice, not having to do anything, just be themselves, no one looking over their shoulder, no Hollow within their midst. Just them.

When she leaned her head against his shoulder, Tōshirō remained motionless. A long time ago, this would have looked odd. Now, it worked. _They_ worked. 'Matsumoto?'

'Yes, Captain?'

Silence. And then: 'Do you remember meeting a little boy in a shop once? He was buying some food for his Granny, and you both bumped into each other. The seller refused to hand him money, and instead dropped it onto the counter, telling him to leave.' Tōshirō raised his head a little. 'You scolded the little boy for acting weak, but later advised him to become a Shinigami.'

'I do remember,' she said, 'I'm with him right now.'

... she remembered. Tōshirō chuckled. 'I owe you a thank you.'

'No, you don't.' Pause. 'But you're welcome.'

Tōshirō hesitated over what he next wanted to say, to ask her something personal. Swallowing, he placed a hand at her waist, in an attempt to hold her there, not have her run away. He didn't want her to flee from his next question. 'Can you tell me about your past? I've always wanted to know.'

When Rangiku straightened herself to look at him, Tōshirō was worried she would stand up and leave. Well, she had every right to do that. Her past was valuable to her. He didn't know anyone who knew about her childhood. If she had one. 'I was very lonely back then. Nothing of great interest occurred.' Tōshirō didn't acknowledge this. Instead he continued to watch her, and she decided she'd let him in on a bit of detail, with some reluctance. 'All I remember mostly was Gin. Him being there for me, finding me when I didn't have anyone. He was... an angel, Captain. My very own angel. No one had meant more to me than him.'

'I understand.'

'I didn't take it lightly when he left me.'

Tōshirō said nothing, nor did his expression change, but inside, he was screaming. The Captain was protective over those he cared about, and he was especially protective over Rangiku, although she probably wouldn't appreciate that. Gin had left her, left her all alone. It was so obvious why she was utterly broken internally.

'There's not much else.' _Not much else I want to say to you_. 'Sorry, Captain.'

'You've told me enough,' Tōshirō said. 'I know that he's still on your mind.'

Matsumoto shrugged. 'Maybe. It doesn't matter. He's gone now.'

'Physically, yes.'

That was a mistake. Her eyes revealed her swift change in emotion first. The brightness had left, in replacement with pain and confusion. 'Captain,' she said sternly.

He glanced away from her, regretting his words. They were both soldiers, both warriors, and if they distracted themselves over the dead and gone, what use were they? Exhaling softly, he was about to apologise, but decided against it. It wasn't an apology which she required. That wouldn't fix the hole in her heart.

Tōshirō faced forwards. How would she feel if he told her how he thought about her happiness? That, after Gin's death, her depression was torture for him. Back then, he was young, but he still understood. That was why he asked her if she still had his back. He needed to _know_ she was still Rangiku Matsumoto. Not a heartbroken, destroyed cause. He would never, _ever _allow that to become of her. He couldn't.

'Sir, it's your birthday,' Rangiku complained, standing to her feet. 'What are you doing asking about me? We should be doing something else. Are you hungry?'

'We just had an ice cream,' Tōshirō murmured, but then his stomach grumbled.

'Pfft, an ice cream isn't enough! Let me show you a fancy restaurant. I've been there loads of times. The prices are a bit expensive, but I'm sure we can afford a meal for two.'

Fine. If that was what she thought was best, then Tōshirō wouldn't refuse. He stood up, and made a loop with his arm for her to interlink hers.

'Ah, you're leaning quick. Now you look like a real gentleman.'

Tōshirō rolled his eyes and picked up the bag of clothes. 'Okay then, Matsumoto. Take me to this fancy restaurant of yours.'

'Oh hold on, you'll have to bear with me, Captain. I really need the loo. I'm _bursting_ here––'

'Look, I don't need the details. Just go.'

Tōshirō folded his arms and waited until Rangiku had been. While he did so, he scanned his eyes over the market. Many stalls were open, selling fruits and vegetables, some clothes and treats. Tōshirō spotted a stall selling flowers, and he had half a mind to go over there and buy a few. Just to cheer up his Lieutenant. An awkward sort of apology for his rash behaviour before.

Ah, to Hell with it. Cringing slightly, he proceeded over towards the stall, and quickly scanned his eyes over the different flowers. They were full of vibrant colours, gorgeous to look at. Hitsugaya placed a finger to his bottom lip, struggling over which ones to choose. He had to be fast! Rangiku wouldn't be very long. To his relief, the seller noticed his trouble and decided to create a bouquet for him.

By the time Rangiku appeared, Tōshirō was sorted. The bouquet was lovely, but simple: red and white roses. At first, she laughed, about to ask if he had spotted a nice-looking lady, then realised they were for her. This was _very_ odd of her Captain! Looking both amused and puzzled, she took the flowers from him, aware he was smiling.

'They're gorgeous. Thank you.'

'I thought you might like them.'

An illegible smile stretched over her lips, and she placed a hand at the back of his head, before kissing his cheek. Tōshirō's heart stopped completely. Her touch was gentle, and he closed his eyes when she kissed his cheek, aware of her warmth. 'I love them,' she said, pulling away.

'Good. You ready?'

Linking her arm with his, they both made their way for the desired restaurant. Even though it had only been a couple of hours, Tōshirō was actually enjoying himself, but he knew Matsumoto was the only reason why. Her company was nice, and he wished he had realised sooner. The Captain noticeably walked close to her, happy, hoping that she might be too.


	3. Silence

**author's note**: Another speedy update. This story is closing to an end very soon, but I am really amazed by the amount of support I've received so far. All of you make writing that much more enjoyable! Do not fret: this _won't_ be my last HitsuMatsu story. I have started to feel confident with the characters now, so I shouldn't feel put off. Thank you **sagitgirlth**, **aka-nee**, **[ Dark Encounters ]** and **dragonick711** for reviewing the prior chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Crack The Shutters  
**Chapter 3.**

* * *

When Matsumoto said this restaurant was "fancy", Tōshirō was expecting the same average diner. However, upon entering the building, he made a mental note to not _ever_ underestimate Rangiku's words. "Fancy" just wasn't the word. He was almost certain they wouldn't be able to afford the meals here, they looked so divine and exquisite. Hitsugaya wasn't aware his Lieutenant's arm was still linked with his until she pulled away from him and made her way towards a waiter so he would find them a table.

Raising his gaze, he admired the chandeliers, the brilliant landscape paintings hung across the walls, the red, lavish carpet, the spiral staircase leading to a second floor. No wonder Matsumoto's paycheque ran out within a couple of days! If she was spending it on shopping and on _places like these_, it was amazing she still had an apartment back in Soul Society.

'Captain!'

So engrossed with his surroundings, Hitsugaya wasn't aware the waiter had already found them a table. Approaching Rangiku, mouth slightly ajar, he tried to think of what to say. Rangiku laughed at his priceless expression.

'How _sheltered_ are you? Believe me, I've seen better places.'

Tōshirō frowned. 'Should you be saying that out loud?' Not that she'd give a damn if anyone heard. Together they sat down opposite one another, fortunate enough to have a table next to the window. It was a great view of the park, and the snow only made the scenery that much better. Dropping his gaze to inspect the menu, he almost fell of his seat when seeing the prices. 'We can't afford this!'

'What, why?'

Trust Rangiku to act so oblivious. Tōshirō seethed. 'I can only afford a glass of water over here, and that's still too much money they're asking for.'

'You're so harsh on yourself, Captain. Why don't you treat yourself for once? Nothing wrong with being a little rebellious, right?'

'Matsumoto...'

'Fiiine, but if you're not having a meal, _I_ still am.'

Tōshirō opened his mouth to object, then sighed and gave in. Maybe it was a little silly of him to respond this way, but Hitsugaya was naturally very strict on how much money he spent. He rarely –– if ever –– spent money on himself, let alone food. But how many chances did he have to eat at a place like this? Glancing around at the other meals being served, he had to admit it would be a shame to miss out.

'All right,' he said.

The next problem was actually _finding_ a meal for him. There were so many! When the waiter arrived, Tōshirō groaned in irritation. _Hang on a second_. Rangiku decided she may as well order first, seeing as her Captain was struggling. 'I'll have the chicken marengo, with a side of salad.'

When it was Tōshirō's turn, he still hadn't decided. This was so unusual. The Captain was the type who just went ahead with something without thinking over his options. '–– I'll have the same, please,' he said. The waiter nodded and asked for drinks. 'Uh––' _Flipping heck! Can't he decide for me?_ 'Same as what my friend is having,' he said, gesturing to a sceptical Rangiku.

'Well, seeing as we're sharing everything, Captain, maybe we should have something to celebrate.' Turning to the waiter, she said, 'How about the Krug Brut Vintage? We'll have water as well.'

'Very good,' and the waiter made his leave.

Tōshirō frowned at her. 'The Krook... _what_?'

'Krug Brut Vintage. I had it once before. Probably was a bad idea to have downed the whole thing by myself, but it was tasty. If you look at your menu, Captain, you'll see it's actually the most expensive champagne––'

'_What_?' Grabbing his menu, Hitsugaya furiously searched for the drink. His eyes almost burst out of their sockets when he realised how much this was. 'Are you insane?' God, how much he wanted to wipe that grin off her face. 'I get that you wanted to celebrate my birthday, Matsumoto, but this is too much. Anyway, I don't like alcohol.'

It was as if the roof had fallen onto them. At once the smile vanished from Rangiku's face and she stared at him as if he were some creature from another planet. 'You don't like––? Who... Who _doesn't_ like alcohol?'

'Me,' he murmured.

Staring at him for a while, Matsumoto wanted to laugh, but she wasn't too sure how. She understood if her Captain didn't like certain _types_ of alcohol, but _all_ of them? 'Well, by today, you should have a fondness for at least one type. I'm taking you somewhere that'll literally be serving you different drink after drink.'

'Are you trying to get me _drunk_?'

Rangiku smiled sweetly at him. 'Me? Get you drunk? Why, no.'

Tōshirō stared at her bluntly.

'Oh, c'mon, Captain! You're so _boring_ sometimes.'

'I–– Excuse you! I am probably the most entertaining and kindest man you're ever going to meet, so watch your words. Remember I am also your boss.'

Somewhere within her, Rangiku growled, as if there was some sort of beast desperate to pounce. Yet she controlled herself. Admittedly, she was a bit _too_ fond of a man who managed to tell her what to do, there were so little. Most either ran away from her or had an instant nosebleed. Not Tōshirō, though. He was practically immune to her charms.

Which, in some regards, was infuriating. Being her boss, and a fierce and handsome boss at that, she was quite fond of challenging him. Tōshirō never seemed to cooperate, though, like she just wasn't _interesting_ for him. Which was odd. How could any man not find her interesting? Usually, Rangiku was the centre of attention, she had that much of a character.

'Yes, Sir,' she said quietly, hiding her smile behind the menu, eyes on him.

Tōshirō swerved his gaze to the flowers he bought her. She had placed them to the side, on the windowsill. Studying the variety of colours, he wondered how many other men had bought Rangiku flowers. Or, how many men had gone further than that. How many men had kissed her lips, held her close, touched her? The idea admittedly irked him slightly, but he didn't show it.

Folding his arms, he faced his Lieutenant again. 'How have you been?'

The question was a little awkward. 'I'm fine,' she said, narrowing her brows.

However, Tōshirō didn't want that as an answer. Leaning forwards in his seat, he lowered his voice just so she could hear, 'I meant long-term wise, Matsumoto. I know you've had it rough, and I just wanted to make sure you were all right.'

A pause, hesitance, then a smile. 'You're so silly, Captain. Like I said: I'm fine. Anyway, it's _your_ day today. What are you doing asking about me? How have you been?' At first, it sounded like she was mocking him, but she was genuinely interested.

Falling back in his chair, Tōshirō held her gaze. Rangiku was stubborn, and private about matters which scarred her. She knew _exactly_ what he meant, but if the topic made her this uncomfortable, it was best he avoided it. 'A bit bruised. Two days ago I almost broke my arm from training.' There was also the huge gash across his side. 'Other than that, I'm doing okay.'

'You work yourself too much, Sir.'

'Says you,' then he smiled a little.

'Breaks are important! How can you live life if you're working all the time? No wonder you're so grumpy. You have no one to be with, you're always at your desk.'

The smile had vanished in replacement with a scowl. Tōshirō hated it when people criticised his work-ethic, especially if this someone was Rangiku. He knew she had a point, though. The relationship he had with Momo was distancing, and the friends he made in The World of Living were out of his life. In fact, one could even say he only had Rangiku.

Was that lonely? Hitsugaya wasn't a needy person. In fact, the man was independent and strong-willed. He never required someone for comfort, never found himself going over to someone for a talk. Was that still loneliness, though?

Shrugging, he said, 'At least I got you to drag me away from work, then.'

As soon as he said this, their meals soon arrived. Their chicken marengo was certainly a masterpiece. Tōshirō's brows shot up. A chunk of chicken was in the centre, dripping with tomato juice, and decorated with olives, garlic, and a little salad. It smelt delicious, too. Tōshirō's mouth was watering by the time the waiter had poured their champagne.

Looking up at his companion when the waiter left, Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. 'How many times have you been here?'

'Oooh,' Rangiku thought hard, picking up her glass of champagne. 'Lost count.' Tōshirō widened his eyes. 'Now, Captain,' she raised her glass, 'Happy birthday. Here's hoping you live for another so many years.'

'I'm sure I will,' he said, _clink_ing his glass with hers. He took a sip, and squirmed slightly by the taste. 'Unless something happened. What with our jobs, it is pretty unpredictable when one of us might just drop dead.' Then he realised that was not good conversation, especially at the table. 'I went on a little tangent there.'

Rangiku tried to smile. 'Don't worry–– I do that all the time.'

'What, speak pessimistically about your death?'

'It's a _gripping_ topic to discuss, Captain.' The sarcasm was heavy in her tone, and, for a second, he wondered if he had upset her. He changed his mind, however, when she began to slice away a bit of her chicken and speak, 'By the way, if you complain about your meal here, they usually pay you back half the price.'

'I hope you aren't guilty of that.'

'Mebbe.'

'Matsumoto,' Tōshirō groaned. 'I'm surprised they still let you in. You must be a very odd customer. Coming frequently but always leaving with a complaint.'

'You're obviously a virgin to the world of a free market.'

'I'm just honest, Matsumoto.'

'Honesty doesn't get you very far, Sir.'

'At least you still have people's trust.' Rangiku met his gaze, and in that one look she knew what he was hinting at. Honesty. A bitch. A pain. Most of the time, Rangiku hated being honest. She would rather swim in lies, live a world which wasn't real. After everything, though, who could blame her? Tōshirō wanted to, but he couldn't. He cared too much–– a great weakness of his.

It was terrible that being around Tōshirō, someone she respected highly, made her lose her appetite. Matsumoto loved food, but she was easily disturbed. While she could be emotional, that didn't mean she was weak or incapable. She was very much a capable woman, able to follows orders and get what she wanted when she wanted.

Right now, though, Hitsugaya managed to make her feel small and she hated that. She hated that about him: his pessimistic, awful manner. Death was not something she wished to discuss, she didn't want to imagine him gone. The thought of losing _him_, Tōshirō, the boy she met all of those years ago, was painful. She _didn't_ want to imagine; didn't want it to ever come true.

When he was nearly finished with his meal. Tōshirō noticed Rangiku wasn't even half way. She seemed distracted, eyes focussed on outside, watching the snow fall. Narrowing his brows, he had a sip of water. 'Your dinner will get cold.'

He made her jump slightly. Looking over to him, eyes slightly wide, she tried to think of something to say. Instead, she only ended up playing with her food tediously. Tōshirō chewed on his lower lip.

'You're oddly quiet.'

'I'm sorry, Captain,' she said. 'I'm just not hungry. Don't mind me. How's the food?'

He wasn't convinced. 'Really good, actually. I wouldn't say it's worth the money, but it's all right.'

Even though her appetite had gone, that didn't mean she was no longer thirsty. Rangiku reached over to the bottle of champagne and poured herself another glass. Choking on his food, Tōshirō tried to stop her from pouring more alcohol into his glass but it was too late. 'Let's not waste our money then,' she smirked, leaning back in her chair with the champagne.

Sighing, he sipped a little of the liquor then flinched. 'Eurgh, it's disgusting.'

Rangiku burst out laughing. 'Your face is hilarious. It's not poison, it won't kill you.'

'Actually, genius, it _is_ poison. And even if it won't kill me, that still doesn't mean I _have_ to drink it.' Tōshirō watched her down the glass of alcohol without a problem, and when she was about to grab some more, her Captain took the bottle away. 'I don't think so.'

'Aw,' Matsumoto huffed and propped herself on one elbow. 'You're no fun.'

'It's my birthday, so I get to decide what happens.'

'... But you're not going to be drinking that.'

'Irrelevant. I don't want you toppling all over the place. I'd be held responsible, and _I'll_ have to suffer the embarrassment.' He _certainly_ didn't like the expression she wore right now. 'What are you looking at?'

'Guess,' she folded her arms.

As if he was an angel to save her, the waiter came round to check if the two required anything else. Before Tōshirō could decline the offer, Rangiku beat him to it.

'We'll have another Krug Brut Vintage.'

'_We_?!' Tōshirō exclaimed. He was about to refuse the order, but the waiter had already gone. Throwing a glare at her, it was amazing he didn't explode on the spot. 'Matsumoto!'

'Your fault. You were being all strict.'

'For your sake!'

'Uhh, right. I'm pretty sure I remember you saying, "_I'd_ be held responsible,' and "_I'll_ have to suffer the embarrassment".' She mocked a groan, and laughed afterwards, aware her Captain would like nothing more than to strangle her then and there.

'I'm going to kill you.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

Their staring contest was put to an end when the waiter slammed another large bottle of alcohol into the middle of the table. Instantly both Shinigami bolted for it, catching the bottle together. Rangiku pulled it her way, and Tōshirō pulled the bottle his way. Both glared, a menacing grin stretched over their lips.

'Better save some for later,' Hitsugaya said, voice deep and threatening.

'Later is later. Now is now. I want some _now_.'

'I'm your boss.'

'That _so_ doesn't matter to me at the moment.'

'It should. I could get you fired.'

'Oh yeah? Over a bottle of alcohol? Good luck with that.'

Tōshirō cocked a brow. 'There's also your laziness, the mess you make in the office–– Do you recall bringing those sweets in the other day? I went out of the room for five minutes, come back, and there's just litter all over the floor. Who had to clean it up? Oh, that's right: _me_.'

'Not my fault you have no control over me, Captain.'

He stopped himself from saying something _very_ inappropriate. Unlike Rangiku, Tōshirō was well-mannered –– for the most part –– and kept things strictly professional –– for the most part. 'You can have the bottle back as long as you promise to work harder. That means working your actual shift, Matsumoto. Ten hours a day, _at least_. Not the usual _two_.'

'I work longer than two!'

'_Naps_ don't count.'

'... damn it.'

'Well?'

Rangiku pouted. 'Fine. I'll work for that long, then. Don't expect my work to be quality, though.'

'Oh, it will be,' and he let the bottle go.

Falling back into her seat, Matsumoto held the bottle protectively to her, looking most disgruntled. Then, she unscrewed the top and poured another glass. Tōshirō folded his arms, proud of what he had done. That was one way to get her to work. Blackmail. Excellent.

Placing the bottle down, she watched him grin at her. 'What are you looking at?'

'Guess,' he mocked.

* * *

The tables were turned and it was Rangiku's turn to bask in the glory of watching her boss die in humiliation. Given the bill, his lower jaw literally slammed onto the table. Fortunately, they had traded some Kan for pound coins, so were able to afford their meals. Just. Reluctantly paying up, Tōshirō couldn't stop scowling and throwing dirty looks at each passing waiter until Rangiku had dragged him out of the restaurant.

Checking his pocket watch, Tōshirō saw the time was nearing five in the afternoon. It was a little sad how the day was flying past when he was enjoying it. Yes, somehow, despite how much money they were spending, Tōshirō was having a good time. He would do the same for Rangiku's birthday, if she weren't so grudging to celebrate it. Of course, he respected her wishes and strayed away from such a topic.

Arms linked again, Rangiku suggested they walk through the park. It was much larger than Tōshirō previously assumed, and they found themselves strolling for more than an hour. The majority of the time, it was in silence. The sound of their shoes crunching in the snow, the sound of children playing, and the gentle fall of snow–– all of that was soothing, in a way. In so long, Tōshirō felt normal, felt human, and he liked that. He liked that a lot.

... and then he realised, he didn't want to go back. Not yet. He didn't want to go back to Soul Society, to return to work, to fight Hollows, to await death. To fight. Welcome war. He didn't want to go back to that yet. He could live for hundreds of years, but that still wouldn't feel like enough. Not enough for him to _truly_ enjoy life.

'What are you thinking about?'

The man was disturbed from his thoughts when Rangiku spoke. 'Nothing.'

'You look like you're thinking hard. I recognise that look. The frown you make. It's funny.'

'Just life. Nothing interesting.'

They stopped walking when Rangiku placed a hand at his chest. Facing him properly, her expression had transformed from amusement to concern. 'You've been closed off like this before, Captain. Call me obsessive, but I know when something's bothering you. Didn't you have that friend who told you it was good to discuss things which bothered you?'

'Uh, yes. I'm looking at her.'

'_Right_. And I was correct, wasn't I?'

She was. Tōshirō could recall clearly when he approached her once, just to talk to her. That was a while ago, though. He was younger, she was younger, that was before _everything_. Truth be told, he did feel better. A lot better. Rangiku had this strange, happy persona about her. Just being in her company made the day seem that much brighter. Still, that didn't mean he _liked_ to open up. The two were complete opposites: Rangiku was expressive and open. Tōshirō was detached and private. He struggled to speak, struggled to see eye-to-eye with someone because, for some reason, he felt they wouldn't understand.

After spending seventy-years with everyone running away from him, scared of his presence and spiritual essence, it almost became instinctive for him to, also, flee. He was a man of ice, his heart was cold, as was his touch. Taking hold of Rangiku's warm hand against his chest, he let it fall. What he had thought about wasn't something he wanted to say.

'This isn't a matter you can fix with words, Matsumoto. I just think too much, that's all.'

_I think about dying_. And he knew she wouldn't want to know. After what he witnessed in the restaurant, it became clear death to those close to her was... too much. The last thing Tōshirō wanted to do was hurt her; she had been wounded enough. It made him a little angry. Of all people, why her? There were so few people who had the sun dancing around them. Why did Rangiku have to suffer?

... _why do I care so much_? She was nothing more than a colleague. Someone he met years ago. Nothing else.

Inhaling deeply, Tōshirō placed his bag of clothes down. 'Don't worry about me.'

'You never talk about anything, Captain. I respect your selflessness, but sometimes I think you work too hard, or you try too hard. Ever since you became a Shinigami, you've been eager to impress, show others that you weren't affected easily. There's no shame in having emotions.'

'Emotions are dangerous, Matsumoto. You're foolish to embrace them.' When he caught her gaze, he instantly looked away, afraid he was going to make her upset. Surely he didn't have _that_ much power over her. Not to make her cry. Not like that monster had.

Taking hold of his arm, Rangiku stepped closer. 'That's silly philosophy, Captain, and hypocritical of you. Why can't you just be honest with me?'

'I _am_ grumpy, Matsumoto. You're absolutely right,' he said, now looking at her, his emerald green eyes like fire. 'That's because I can't ever stop thinking. I didn't want to go back to Soul Society, because in those few seconds just walking with you, I'd never felt more _human_.' A pause. He swallowed. This was terrible. He couldn't believe he was letting the mask slip. 'When I go back, I'll forget all about this, and be focussed on work again, focussed on destroying Hollows and restoring peace. I'll be focussed on death again.'

Tōshirō didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe a slap across the face, or for her to laugh, he wasn't sure. Never had he had such an intimate conversation with her and, suddenly, he was afraid. Afraid of what she might do. Even though he was taller, bigger, stronger, he was still a little boy all over again, lonely, without anyone to offer a hand.

Gods, he was a misery. Who would _want_ to be around him? Both were broken, insignificant shards of a missing puzzle.

Maybe it was anger, or sadness, fear, he wasn't sure, but Rangiku tightened her grip on his arm. 'You won't die.' They were already dead, that was for certain, but there was another gate to pass. Many had already passed this gate, vanished, and there was no way of searching for them again. 'I don't want you to die, Captain.'

The temperature had decreased phenomenally, but she wasn't aware. Maybe it had been a mistake to ask him about his thoughts, to know what horrors lurked in his mind. Ichimaru's death had torn her apart. Rangiku didn't want to imagine how she would feel if her Captain slipped between her fingers, too. For Gin, she knew he would eventually die, she knew he would eventually leave for good.

If his death had fallen her into a hole of darkness and depression, it was terrifying to know what Tōshirō's death would do to her.

'Don't think such stupid things!' Now it was anger, denial, some sort of frustration which he hadn't witnessed from her before.

'You must have an open mind, Lieutenant,' he insisted, but each time he spoke, he hated himself a little more. 'Anything could happen. I may be alive today, but––'

'Stop it!' His expression softened when he realised how exhausted she was, exhausted with him and everything. Exhausted with thoughts and what a future might bring. 'I don't like it when you're like this,' her voice was soft, a little distant, but her lips were warm, gentle against his own. They kissed once, shortly, and it was hard for him to focus afterwards.

Opening his eyes halfway, he looked down at her. Then sighed in defeat. 'I'm an idiot to think like this, I know, but I can't help it.'

Words were clearly not working, and Rangiku was tired of words. They were meaningless, and with her Captain, it was like talking to a wall. There was no response, no result. It amazed her how he was still a child inside, still growing, even if he looked her age.

Bouquet of flowers gripped tightly in her left hand, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and shoved her mouth onto his, stopping anymore words. Tōshirō's eyes closed, and he nearly fell limp, but he responded almost at once, returning the forcefulness of her lips, slanting his head to the side to deepen the buss. He hadn't ever properly imagined kissing Rangiku. In fact, he found such thoughts inappropriate. Yet, for someone who had never kissed another before, he was surprisingly confident. Maybe it was the thought of knowing it was her he was kissing, no one else. Really, the only person he would ever have to kiss would be Rangiku; only she mattered this much.

He was thankful to have placed his bag of clothes down. Both hands free, he let them rest gently at either side of her face, trailing a thumb across her cheek, his lips sliding over her own, catching them again. His breath had quickened slightly, and she could feel it against her, cool and nervous. When his hands fell from her face, she clung onto his coat, not wanting him to pull away.

Instead his hands came to rest around her waist and he held her close, tightly, fiercely, but his lips were always gentle, always careful. However, for a second or two, they had to break away for air. With sheer reluctance, Hitsugaya pulled away first, but his arms remained around her waist. It didn't take him long to realise why death frightened Rangiku so much.

He would be leaving her, and she had been left before. Abandoned.

'I'm not going anywhere without you,' he whispered against her lips. _I'm not him._

They barely gave each other time to rest. Rangiku heard him, but she didn't want him to speak. As long as he knew, understood, then that would be enough. They were kissing again, and he gave a little surprised groan when she bit down on his lower lip affectionately. Her hands had fallen from around his neck to the scruff of his collar, pulling him against her, another hand fallen further to land on his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, thoughts began to collide into Tōshirō's numb mind.

_What am I doing...?_

Surely this –– what they were doing –– was confirmation of how they felt. Not only to them, but to everyone else as well. What fools fought in wars and admitted love to each other? Emotions were dangerous, as was affection. Falling for someone only made them more precious, more valuable, it only made them a target for the enemy.

Made them become their weakest spot.

Tōshirō could never allow Rangiku to become a target.

So he broke their kiss, and this time his arms fell to his sides. 'I apologise. That was––'

'It's all right,' she said, flustered. He noticed how her cheeks were blushing. 'I think we got a little too ahead of ourselves.'

'Yes.' He exhaled slowly, thankful his heart was beginning to calm down. Picking up his bag, tried to refocus his vision, but he couldn't stop shaking. This was very bad. Tōshirō was always in control of his limbs. If he was trembling, then that meant he was still in shock. About what happened? About their kiss? How ridiculous.

It was obvious Tōshirō felt awkward about their little moment together. This was not a surprise, but she couldn't help smile slightly. His innocence was amusing. 'I was thinking, Captain, when we left the restaurant. It might be worth us renting a room at a hotel. Separate rooms, of course.' She wasn't sure what conclusions he would jump to after what occurred. 'After all, I don't intend to have a short visit in that pub we're going to later.'

There was also the fact they didn't need to rush to go back home. If heading back to Soul Society had such a negative impact on Tōshirō, then maybe they should stay away from there for a little longer. Tōshirō wasn't exactly jumping with joy about this pub Matsumoto wanted to take him to, but she was right about the restaurant, so maybe there was no harm in giving her another chance.

'Fine. You have been planning the day anyway.'

'Tsk, you'd be useless without me. I only make it better.'

Grabbing his bag of clothes, they continued their walk through the park. The snow was beginning to fall harder, and he was certain they would need to find shelter soon before the flakes came down sharper. 'Sort of,' he said in response to her statement.


	4. Complications

Crack The Shutters  
**Chapter 4.**

* * *

'_Matsumoto_!'

After returning from sightseeing near the hotel, Tōshirō returned to his room and discovered a very unpleasant surprise. On the bed, lying on her stomach, his Lieutenant was currently reading one of the free magazines offered by the hotel, sweet wrappers scattered across the quilt cover. He couldn't believe it. After leaving for only twenty minutes he had returned to an absolute mess. How on earth did this woman manage to live alone?

Used to his irritated tone, Rangiku didn't even notice his appearance. Growling to himself, Tōshirō made his way to the bed and began to pick up the sweet wrappers from the bed and floor. It was when he took the box of sweets did Rangiku suddenly plummet back down to earth. Mouth full of chocolate she made a very offended whine, shooting a glare at him.

'This wouldn't be happening if you kept the place tidy! And why _my_ room? You have yours.'

Swallowing her treats, she scowled, 'That's because I don't want to make _my_ room messy!'

He honestly had nothing to say about that. Muttering obscenities to himself, the Captain picked up the rest of the rubbish, and chucked it all into a nearby bin. Tōshirō didn't know for sure how old Rangiku was, but the majority of the time she acted like an eighteen-year-old. One would be amazed to discover he was actually a good fifty years younger than she. Ah, the joys of being a Shinigami.

'Now, there's a very nice building close by that we should check out,' Tōshirō said, even though Matsumoto was barely listening, eyes focused on her magazine. 'It's a place where people of a specific faith come to pray. The architecture is really nice.' Over the years, Hitsugaya had come to appreciate buildings and their structures. 'Matsumoto.'

'Mm?' She raised her head. 'I'm sorry, what?'

It took everything in him to not scream. Shaking with fury he said, 'There is a building I want us to see.'

Unlike her Captain, Matsumoto was not one for architecture. She honestly didn't understand why people could stand around and gawp at a piece of brick. 'I have to come _too_?'

'Yes.' Tōshirō snatched the magazine from her grip.

'Oi!'

'Shush. You've been lazing around, and I don't want to be lying on the bed. I want us to go outside and explore.'

Turning her head slowly to the window, Matsumoto watched the snowstorm outside batter against the glass. Was her Captain insane? Heaving a heavy sigh, she slumped her shoulders and reluctantly left the bed to grab her coat. 'It's freezing out there, and you might prefer staying inside. At least until the storm settles down. Although you're not prone to the chill, Captain, that doesn't mean I'm not either.'

'Stop complaining. You sound like a four-year-old sometimes.'

Then she smiled, bringing her arms around his neck. 'But I don't act like one,' she said, brushing her lips against his. Tōshirō's knees wobbled, and his eyes automatically closed by the amount of pleasure such a simple touch gave him. No, this wasn't right.

'Matsumoto,' he said, gently taking her arms and placing them at her sides. 'Look, what happened earlier: that was a silly mistake on my part. It didn't mean anything.'

It was true that Tōshirō could be awfully blunt. At first, she felt a little shocked he would say such a thing, then she realised he had hurt her. It didn't _mean_ anything–– how dare he? Rangiku wanted to scold him for acting so rude, but she remembered why they were here: for his birthday. It would be selfish of her to criticise his behaviour on his special day.

'Oh.' Still, his words were harsh. He might as well have slapped her. 'Whatever you say, Captain.'

Tōshirō didn't like how her words lacked the usual emotion. She almost sounded like a robot. Grabbing her coat and pulling it over her shoulders, he tried to study her face, maybe find out what was wrong. Had he said something wrong? Frowning, he followed after her out of his room, and together they left the hotel. Hitsugaya's eyebrows rose when Matsumoto didn't wait for him and walked on ahead. He had to run to catch up with her.

In silence, he escorted her towards the building, but all the while he was worried he had upset her. Worried. The prince of ice was _worried_. Snow whipped in their faces, and while he found this quite pleasant, he doubted his Lieutenant was having the time of her life. Lifting her hood to block the sharp flakes, Tōshirō was now unable to see her face and figure out if he _had_ upset her.

Matsumoto wasn't sure what angered her the most: the fact Hitsugaya had dragged her outside into this shit, freezing weather or he had rejected her. _No one_ rejected her, and _no one_ said her kiss was nothing. Not even those men she barely knew. They rejoiced over her kissing them. Tōshirō, however, had been rude and just so _cold_ about it. To her, their moment had been everything. Her heart pounded heavily whenever she thought about their kiss, or whenever she thought about him and his soft gaze. Matsumoto didn't fall for a lot of people, but when she did, she fell hard, and she feared Tōshirō was becoming one of these men.

Unlike the others, though, this man might not actually feel mutual. Everything was so strict and professional. So _boring_ and restricting. She was so angry she didn't realise how fast she was walking, nor was she aware Tōshirō was trying to catch up. That man had hurt her. Smply and easily, he managed to almost tear her heart in two again. Men. She was so sick of them! How many more times did someone she love have to grab her heart and rip it out? Maybe she was overreacting a little bit, but he had been so blunt and forward. _It didn't mean anything_.

How could he be so cruel?

The building did not interest her in the slightest, but, for him, she pretended to examine the brick. To be honest, she could see some attraction to the building: it was shaped like a temple, almost, sloping upwards, pointing towards the sky. There was clearly a lot of religious significance to this building. When Tōshirō approached a sign describing the temple, she watched him from afar, and wasn't sure whether to hate or love him.

He was so _broken_, but strong too. Rangiku knew him better than anyone, and was aware he had never involved himself in a relationship with another, due to lack of interest. The Captain seemed to only have eyes for those he previously possessed a strong bond with, but he was a naturally detached man, and, now, there were very few he even had a proper conversation with. He was somewhat anti-social, but ridiculously independent and fierce in nature. People tended to avoid him because they always received the impression he wasn't interested.

Which was probably true. Since he had become older, grown to look like an adult, Tōshirō's behaviour had changed. If not, worsened. The man was constantly training, constantly had ice hugging his form. It was no surprise the ice had shaped his heart and mind. Being distant was safer, kept him at ease. It was, in many ways, a wise choice of lifestyle. But a lonely one.

So why did she feel so... _close_ to him? Even when they weren't in the same room together, both could feel the other's spiritual essence. Even miles and miles apart, countries apart, they could sense each other, and his essence was always powerful. It had been a very long time since Matsumoto felt warm. It was as if he constantly had his arms wrapped around her, wherever she went.

Turning away from him, she averted her gaze towards the hills ahead. They were covered in snow, one could barely see the outline of them.

While she examined the scenery, Tōrishō soon finished reading about the building. There was nothing particularly spectacular about it, but it was certainly nice to look at. Inhaling, he came over to speak to Rangiku. 'Thanks for coming with me. I know the weather is bad. It's a great building, though. You should look at it.'

The nagging irked her more than it should have. Oh, how silly! He was her Captain, she was under his command. Never had his orders annoyed her. She always honoured them and obeyed –– for the most part. Had she been too forward with their kiss? She hoped she hadn't made things awkward between them. _I shouldn't have kissed him, dammit_. 'It is nice, Captain.'

Looking down at her, Tōshirō wondered if she was telling the truth. 'I gather you want to head back.'

'I'd like that, thanks.'

'Okay––' The words barely escaped his lips. Rangiku was already on her way. Something was certainly wrong. Shoving a hand into his pocket, Tōshirō followed a couple of steps behind. There was no point in trying to catch up with her. Maybe Matsumoto needed time alone. He didn't _think_ she was angry. Or, if she was, then not at him. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

Relieved to be in the shelter of their hotel, Rangiku released a happy sigh and lowered her hood. Her cheeks were burning from the freeze, and she felt disgusting. The Lieutenant hated it whenever her appearance was more flawed than she would like it to be. _Urgh, I need a shower. Maybe that'll refresh my head_. It was when she reached the staircase did she decide to wait for her Captain. This was silly behaviour, she decided, but Rangiku was an open woman, she was expressive, and she was honest.

Tōshirō, friend, lover, colleague, boss –– whatever he was –– had offended her, and he needed to know. Screw it being his birthday. No one got away with being so rude to her.

'What did you mean when you said "it didn't matter"?' She asked as soon as he reached her at the stairs.

Tōshirō halted and gave her a look. 'What are you talking about?'

'I think you know what I'm talking about, Captain.'

Wait, was she referring to their conversation before leaving the hotel? Hitsugaya blinked, swallowed. 'Matsumoto, we should probably discuss this elsewhere.'

At first she was about to retort, then decided that seemed like a wise idea. She didn't want a crowd watching their petty discussion. Hurrying up the staircase, she approached his room, which was closest, and waited for him to unlock the door. Once they were inside, Hitsugaya closed the door behind him and chucked the keys onto the bed.

Rangiku remained standing and looked over to him, waiting for an explanation.

'I didn't mean anything by what I said,' Tōshirō exhaled. Running a hand through his hair he went over to the kettle and put it on. 'I just don't want things to become complicated. I've known you since I barely reached your hips. The last thing I want to do is cause complications.' That was all. That was his reasoning.

'I don't want to either, but you implied that our kiss meant nothing. Did it honestly mean nothing to you?'

'No.'

'Then why did you say that?'

Tōshirō inhaled sharply between his teeth. 'Matsumoto––'

'Because I'm going to be honest with you: I'd never felt so happy. I liked having your arms around me. I know this sounds really dumb, but what happened between us did matter to me. To have you turn around and reject me like that hurt my feelings.'

Tōshirō shook his head and stepped closer to her. 'You have the complete wrong end of the stick, Matsumoto. When I said "it didn't matter", I meant––' And what did he mean? How much he wished he would think before he spoke. '––I made it clear that being with you makes me happier. That was why I didn't want to go back to Soul Society. As soon as we head back there, you'll just be my colleague again.'

'I don't have to be,' she said quietly.

Tōshirō softened his expression slightly. 'You know _we_ can't happen, unless you were transferred to another Division, and I'd––' _Hate that_. '––I'd have to think about that first. I think we overstepped our boundaries. For the sake of our careers as Shinigami, and for our reputation, also, I'd suggest we don't acknowledge what happened between us.'

The way he said this was not right at all, but he was too late to correct himself. Rangiku gave in trying to cover her emotions. If Tōshirō didn't want her, then she respected his wishes, but to not acknowledge what happened? 'I can't do that, and I know you can't either.'

She was right: Tōshirō's mind kept repeating their moment together, kept playing over his words. _I'm not going anywhere without you_. However, he had to think realistically. 'I–– Matsumoto, why does this matter to you? We'll still see each other every day at work; I'll still talk to you.'

'You can be such an idiot.'

'Excuse me?'

Now he saw it: the pain in her eyes, the distress and agony. He was ruining her all over again. 'Of _course_ it matters to me. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you. I've never felt this way towards anyone in my life, and that's saying something–– I've had a pretty long life, Captain. What happened meant something to me because I could tell you, or... _show_ you how I felt.'

Currently, a thousand bolts of lightning were shooting through Tōshirō's body, and all he could do was stare at her. Who would love him? He was a demon of ice, untouchable. Most of the time he was scolding her, and yet she felt something for him? He meant that much? Dropping his gaze, he wanted to slap himself. Who was he trying to fool? Matsumoto was dear to him, she had been for years. This wonderful lady was practically offering herself to him, and he was running away.

How could he be so weak? How could he be so–– hesitant and sensitive? 'I'm sick of you being treated like crap, Matsumoto. I'm sick of it.' Then he faced the kettle and began to pour himself a mug of tea. However, he was so bothered about everything, he accidentally spilled some across the table. Slamming the kettle down, the anger started to spike. 'I want you. I have for years. You've done so much for me, but I–– I can't do it. I'm not emotionally available as you'd probably prefer me to be. I get angry, but that's about it.'

If he spoke anymore words, her heart would burst. Obviously Hitsugaya was struggling. He _hated_ being so personal; he hated trying to figure out his feelings. The man would rather ignore them and distract himself with something else. Matsumoto was practically shoving these emotions into his face and demanding he try and sort of them out.

'I'm sorry, Captain.'

This surprised him. Frowning, he turned to her.

'I shouldn't be discussing this when it's your birthday.'

Sipping at his tea, he wanted to laugh. 'My birthday? My birthday would have been awful if you spent the day upset because of me. I'm glad you approached me about this. I just don't know what to say to make you feel better. All I can hope for is that you'll understand where I'm coming from.'

She nodded, averting her gaze. 'Of course I understand.'

And she was probably the only person on earth who would. Tōshirō was holding his cup of tea so tightly, he didn't realise his palm was burning until the pain suddenly hit. Hissing, he placed the mug down and shook his hands. 'Ah, that stings.'

'What did you do?' Rangiku hurried over.

'Burnt them on the mug. I hate heat. Such a pain.'

'It's not that bad. You were silly for holding the mug like that anyway.' Carefully claiming a wrist, she guided him towards the en suite and ran a tap of cold water. 'Place them under there.' Tōshirō obeyed, and inhaled sharply when the cold stung his palms. Gradually, his hands began to feel numb, but he knew the healing process was working. While he did this, Matsumoto left the bathroom to collect something.

She soon returned, a jar of cream in hand.

'Never go anywhere without this,' she said. Grabbing a towel, she told Hitsugaya to place his wet hands out for her to dry. Gently, she ran the towel around his hands before grabbing the cream and placing them in the centre of his palms. 'Rub them together. You'll be okay soon,' she teased, pulling at his cheek.

Tōshirō rolled his eyes, but smiled. 'I like it when we're like this,' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'So, you wanted to take me to a pub, right? When we go, I don't want you drinking pint after pint.'

'Aww, Captain, you offend me. I know I have to take great care of you. Why would I ever ruin that responsibility?'

When he met her gaze, it felt as if everything around them stopped. Tōshirō was hit with a fierce impact, a possessiveness, and he wanted more than anything to kiss her, remove her clothes and make love to her. His entire being growled, and his heart was screaming at him. However, his mind was the devil, grinning and telling him "no", she deserved better, you deserved better. Neither of you would work together. She was different, and he was different. Tōshirō wondered if it was right of him to ignore these feelings. They were so demanding; he had never felt this way before.

Clearing his throat, he checked his pocket watch. It was nearing seven in the evening. 'We might as well head there now, don't you think?'

Rangiku nodded once. 'Yes. If we're lucky, we might actually get the best seat. The bartender is really nice, as well. All you have to do to get a free beer is smile, and he's practically swooning.'

'Uh-Huh. Something tells me I won't have the same affect.'

'Fine, I'll smile for both of us, grumpy.' Taking his wounded hand, her enthusiasm got the better of her, and she pulled him out of the apartment. Tōshirō had to stretch to grab his keys and they were off, heading out of the hotel and outside. Unfortunately, the weather hadn't changed, but the tension between them had thankfully dropped.

Internally, though, he knew their conversation hadn't finished. Tōshirō wasn't sure when Rangiku would bring it up again–– if at all. The pub wasn't far away. It seemed to have been dumped in the corner of the town they were residing at. Already a couple of men were outside, laughing and drinking. Tōshirō felt a sudden pang of protective urgency over his Lieutenant, but he realised Rangiku was pretty used to _men_. It would be insulting for her if he came to her aid like that.

When they entered, the bartender instantly recognised the female Shinigami. 'Ah, hello, Rangiku! You've brought a friend,' and _that_ made the bartender's smile drop. 'Your friend is male.'

'That's right,' Tōshirō said sternly, eyeing him, while removing his coat.

'And he's the birthday boy, so you must be nice!' Rangiku said, squeezing her Captain, much to Hitsugaya's displeasure.

'Birthday boy?' The bartender laughed. 'Aren't you lucky to be spending the day with her?'

Tōshirō decided he didn't like this fellow. Oblivious to the heated rivalry, Rangiku sat down next to her Captain, 'He's very new to alcohol. In fact, I think he has a bit of a fragile stomach, so we should go easy on him with the liquor.'

'Matsumoto,' Tōshirō groaned, ears burning.

'No problem,' the bartender smirked. 'I'll go _easy_ on you, sweet cheeks.'

Rangiku laughed at the silly name-calling. Histugaya wanted to hit a wall. 'Ooh, be kind to him.' Rangiku pushed Tōshirō playfully. 'Oh, you know you should try cider first. That was the first alcohol I tried. Not great, but it's a great start for people like you,' she said, running a hand through his white hair. Hitsugaya scowled. This was humiliating, and he knew Rangiku was enjoying this.

'Here ya are,' the bartender said, passing Tōshirō his drink. 'And what about you, Rangiku?'

'Give me a bottle of the Spitfire.'

'Anything else?'

'Not yet.'

Tōshirō clenched his teeth when she smiled sweetly at the man. The bartender passed over Rangiku's drink, and then turned his attention to the next customer. As soon as the man was distracted, Tōshirō turned to scold his Lieutenant. However, she stopped him speaking.

'What are you doing just sitting there? Open the bottle, silly.' Grabbing his bottle of apple cider, she removed the top and poured him a pint. 'You'll love this, trust me. Gentle alcohol, for a gentle soul.' Then she grinned, expecting him to grow red in the face.

'I _swear_ when we get back to the hotel you'll be amazed by how loud I can raise my voice.'

'I'm only joking, Sir. Take a sip now.'

Huffing, he snatched his glass and took a swig. 'Eurgh!'

Rangiku was laughing again. 'You look as if I'd given you dirt to eat or something.'

'Certainly tastes like dirt...' His mouth slowly fell open while he watched Rangiku down half a pint in one go. Eyes wide, he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. What _was_ she? And why did he find her casualness with liquor so damn attractive? Gulping, he picked up his glass of cider and tried another sip, but only shook by the taste. No, he really didn't like it.

'Maybe you should try mine.'

'Maybe I shouldn't.'

'C'mon, Captain. You really don't think I know what I'm doing?'

Their gaze met. 'Like Hell I do.'

Shoving the glass to him impatiently she said, 'Just try a bit!'

'Fine.' He took the alcohol, and gulped down more than he would have liked. 'Ooh!' Tōshirō clenched his teeth and violently shook all over in his seat.

'Ahaha, I can't take it! You're so sweet.'

Sweet wasn't what he wanted to be. 'Go away, Matsumoto.'

'It's nothing to feel bad about. Obviously the Spitfire and Cider isn't for you. Uh, bartender––' She tapped her glass against the bar, which, somehow, called the tender over.

'Need me to chuck him out yet?' He asked, referring to a _very_ grumpy Hitsugaya.

'No, no. I need you to help me find a drink he might like. What's your favourite?'

'I like many,' the bartender said, giving Tōshirō a look. _Oh, if only he knew what I could do to that smug face of his_, thought Hitsugaya while the man searched in his fridge. 'We have orange juice? Aha, I'm kidding, smoky hair.'

'That's it...' Tōshirō was on his feet, but Rangiku quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You two should stop getting at each other's throats,' she said, rolling her eyes at him. Then she smiled slowly. 'Smoky hair. I get it now.'

It was by far the _worst_ insult Tōshirō had received over his features.

'How about coke and vodka?' Rangiku suggested.

'Sounds good,' the bartender said.

'Coke and... vodka?' Tōshirō queried. He could only imagine how awful that tasted. When the drink was handed to him, he took a hesitant sip, squirmed slightly, then made a face of slight approval. 'Not bad.'

'Success,' the bartender said.

Rangiku smiled at her Captain. 'I was worried we'd have to buy the whole bar until we found something you might like.'

Sipping on his drink, Tōshirō couldn't help but feel relieved too. As long as that bloody bartender wasn't judging him, then there was a higher chance that Hitsuagaya wouldn't decorate the entire pub in ice.

* * *

By the time Rangiku was on her fifth drink, Tōshirō was only half way through his first. It was amazing how many people Matsumoto actually knew in the pub, and he wondered if most of these customers were frequent visitors. The man didn't involve himself much in conversation. He preferred to listen to the conversations Rangiku involved herself in, continuously impressed how sociable she was. That was one of the things he liked about her: she just seemed to allure people over, have discussions with them about nothing so easily.

Tōshirō wasn't good at that in the slightest.

By the time most customers had dispersed it was nearing ten o' clock. Hitsugaya was shocked at how fast time had flown.

'Are you enjoying yourself?'

Looking over at Rangiku, he had to nod. 'Surprisingly.'

'Good,' she eyed his drink, and her expression turned amused. 'You tried, Sir.'

'Ah yeah,' he picked up his half-empty glass. 'It was good while it lasted.' A pause, then he leaned closer. 'Thank you. For today. It's been the best birthday I've had. I never really celebrated it before. My Granny did her best, but we were so busy trying to survive and so poor. There wasn't much she could offer me.' Whoa, where was all of this coming from? The alcohol? Possibly, but he didn't have much.

'You don't need to thank me, Captain. It's been a pleasure, even if I did ruin it slightly.'

'You didn't,' he shook his head. 'I suppose we just have to look past our differences. We have for a long time, so I don't see why we have to stop now.'

Matsumoto was confused at what he was implying. As far as she was concerned, their conversation before had finished on a neutral note. She might not have been happy with his decision, but it was what he wanted, and she couldn't object. Still, she nodded and gave him a smile. 'I suppose we do. Captain, look... He's not tending the bar.'

At first, Tōshirō thought she was going to let that pass, but, to his horror, he watched his Lieutenant grab her empty glass, lean over the bar, and pour a drink herself. His first instinct was to stop her, but then he found himself laughing. Matsumoto soon returned to her seat just before the bartender arrived and sipped happily at her drink.

'How many times have you done that?' the Captain whispered.

'His fault for not minding the place,' Matsumoto said.

'That's theft,' he said, even though he couldn't stop grinning. 'God, you're unbelievable. If you get arrested, don't even think for a second I'm bailing you out.'

'You'll have to, Captain. After all, what're you going to do without your Lieutenant, mm?'

'A lot. I could hire someone who actually _does_ the job.'

'Pfft, but they'll be boring and grumpy. Like you!'

'Yeah they–– Hey, I'm not boring!'

She sniggered. 'At least you accepted you're grumpy.'

Tōshirō's expression was blunt at first, but then he allowed a little smile. A sigh escaped Rangiku's lips and she came so close to him she almost toppled off her seat.

'I'm happy I gave you a great day, Sir,' she whispered.

It was then he realised she was a little drunk. 'I think it's time for bed.'

'Hehe, I think it's time for a little more booze,' she replied, grabbing her bottle of–– whatever the heck it was. Before she could pour herself some more, Tōshirō stopped her, snatching the bottle from her grip and slamming it down. 'Si–ir, we don't wanna waste money.'

'Waste money my backside. You just _stole_ alcohol.'

'Shh, not so loud. I don't want Mister Stinks-Of-Cigarettes stomping over here.'

'Stinks of cigarettes? Seriously? Come on. I want to go back to our hotel. This place is getting awfully stuffy and hot.' Standing to his feet, he pulled on his coat and motioned for Rangiku to hurry up and follow him out of the door. With slight difficulty, she managed to find her balance, slip on her coat and walk behind him. As soon as they left, Matsumoto wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. At first he thought she was messing around, but something told him this embrace was sincere.

Rangiku rested her cheek against his back and closed her eyes. 'I wish I could do everything with you.'

The alcohol was obviously having an effect, but Matsumoto was still stable. If anything, the liquor had enhanced her feelings. Tōshirō claimed her hands and turned around to face her properly. In the moonlight, Matsumoto looked lovely, looked younger, but tired. The same exhaustion had reappeared from when they kissed this afternoon. To think, if he hadn't invited her to celebrate his birthday, none of this would have happened. Should that have been the case?

When he ran a hand down her face, it sent a tickle of electricity through her. Tōshirō's eyelids closed half way, and they remained watching each other for a moment, as if waiting for the other to do or say something. After their conversation, he doubted Rangiku would kiss him. He had made it clear he wished for that to never happen again.

'We should head back,' he whispered.

Together, and in silence, they returned back to their hotel. It was very late, and the streets were deserted. The stars, however, crowded the dark skies. Tōshirō was too distracted to study their beauty, though. His mind was spinning, and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Everything inside him was pumping, hot and bothered. Just _touching_ her sent him over the edge, and he almost felt ashamed for falling into this pathetic trap. He was ice, he was _supposed_ to be ice.

And yet the ice was melting by her fire, terribly fast, it nearly frightened him. Her presence had that much of an effect.

They reached his room, and he invited her inside. The day hadn't ended, and he still wanted to celebrate the last few minutes with her. Instead of alcohol, he chose the milk which the hotel had kindly left for him in the tiny fridge. Pouring them both a glass, they kicked off their shoes and coats before resting on the bed, leaning against the wall. Tōshirō welcomed Rangiku to snuggle up against him slightly. He inhaled her sweet scent, and caught himself smiling.

'Your watermelon is still in the office.'

'Oh,' Tōshirō frowned. 'No one had better steal it.'

'I'll buy you another if someone does. I'll even engrave another love heart into it.'

Tōshirō rolled his eyes. 'Better not. I'm going to eat it anyway.' He sipped at his milk and placed the glass on the bedside table. 'What do you want to do for your birthday?'

'I'm not fussed, Captain.'

'... sure you're not.'

'Well, now you asked, I really want to go to a spa,' she said, raising her head to look at him. 'You know they have massages there, they do your nails, and the pool is glorious. Oh! There's also these exercises they let you do, like yoga and pilates They also have rooms where it's completely silent and you can just fall asleep in them, but I doubt you'll like that. You'll enjoy the swimming pools and the steam room. Oh, no you won't because you hate the heat. You will be walking around in your swimming trunks and gown, though, and they also provide you with slippers––'

'Do you ever stop talking?'

Rangiku stopped, then released a breathy chuckle. 'Sorry. But would you honestly do something for my birthday?'

Tōshirō nodded. 'Yes, actually. You deserve that much at least.'

Maybe she was touched by his words, he wasn't sure, because she went quiet for a moment. To redeem her silent state, she quickly said, 'It's _your_ birthday we're focussing on, Captain.'

'We've focussed on me the whole day, and I'm tired about doing what I want. What do you want?'

'That's not how birthdays work.'

'It's my birthday, so I decide what happens, and I'm asking you what you would like before it ends?'

_You_. Hitsugaya couldn't read minds –– although that would be a fantastic ability to possess. Yet his Lieutenant was very expressive, and they could communicate freakishly well without saying any words. And in those few seconds every logical reason he had against them being together vanished. His body was already responding and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Hands at either side of her face, Tōshirō roughly kissed her lips, his mouth possessive and greedy, tongue running over her lips and meeting her own. A light moan came from Rangiku while she moved, pushing her mouth harder against his own, wanting him closer. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold weather, and his hands were freezing, but she wanted his hands all over her, she wanted him to touch her everywhere he could, and she didn't care if it would freeze her.

She straddled his hips, her own hands finding his chest, running her palms down his hard abs, before finding the buttons to his shirt. Breath heavy, it took every ounce in her to not rip apart the fabric. The buttons came undone while she continued to kiss him, and then _finally_ the shirt was removed. Their lips came apart for a second, and he inhaled sharply, letting her feel his soft, cold flesh under her palms, running them down past his chest, and then up his back. Tōshirō's eyes remained closed, loving her touch, wanting more of it. He could barely focus when he caught her lips again.

Tōshirō had played safe and disciplined himself, but the way her hands glided over him was too much to bear. He needed her. Their kisses had turned wet and hot, lips bruised and sore, but neither wanted to stop, it was so good, but not enough. A hand hesitantly fell from her face, passed her collarbone, and he had to leave her lips for a second to kiss her neck. Rangiku sighed happily, pressing a hand at the back of his head while he left a trail of kisses from her jawline to her collarbone.

'C–– Captain, please..' She wasn't sure what she was asking for, there was something else she wanted. Her body screamed for his touch.

Hitsugaya looked at her, mouth slightly ajar, breathless. Then his hands began to remove her shirt, desperate to discover what was hidden beneath. Rangiku helped him undress her, and when it fell to the floor effortlessly, he straightened his back, kissing her lips again, softer, but equally as forceful. There was no time for gentleness; he couldn't _do_ gentle anymore. When a hand found her breast, she inhaled sharply, as if unprepared for his forwardness, but she allowed him to continue.

Yet the Captain's interests were not on her chest, surprisingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and switched positions, finding it easier to have this gorgeous woman beneath him. Their lips met, and he was absolutely lost, rocking against her, aware of her legs resting at his hips for a moment. Rangiku shivered, aware of the dramatic decrease in temperature, but she clung to him, kissing him fiercely, both arms around his neck.

It soon became clear he was fond of her legs, and she half-absently wondered if he always had been. A hand zoomed up her calf, to her thigh, pulling up her skirt slightly. Her flesh was soft, wonderful. Rangiku released his lips, dropping her gaze to the belt of his jeans, and she began to unbuckle the accessory before carelessly throwing it aside. Tōshirō allowed her to unzip his trousers and he shuffled out of them, throbbing lips against hers again. They found it unbearable to be inches apart.

She could feel his arousal, and was desperate for it to be dealt with, but Tōshirō was infuriatingly gradual. He was taking his time. Any other man she had slept with was more than eager to get things under way, but it was as if Hitsugaya wanted to know every part of her. He wanted to _know_ her. To him, this wasn't sex. This was much more than that. Rangiku deserved more than that.

Barely able to breathe, she tried to kiss his lips again, but her Captain seemed to have stopped. Heart fluttering wildly, she wasn't sure how to react at first. 'W–– What's wrong?'

Tōshirō didn't look himself. The coldness in his eyes had almost melted away, and she wasn't able to read him. Softening her expression, she ran her hands down his face, aware he was unused to physical affection, let alone what they were doing.

'We shouldn't do this,' he said.

Was he joking? Rangiku swallowed, trying to compose herself. 'Why?'

'I do want this; I want this so much, but not tonight. You don't have to give me yourself when we've only been this way for less than a day.'

'I don't understand.' And she really didn't. It was clear she had consented, that she was just as enthusiastic –– if not more so –– than he was to make love. 'Have I done something?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'I just want to convince you that I am different. I wouldn't want to have sex with you and that'd be all. I–– I'd feel more comfortable if we worked on our relationship first before jumping into this, Matsumoto. Do you understand?'

This was a matter which was very personal to Tōshirō. He was already hesitant when it came to touching people. The man could barely stand a pat on the shoulder. All of this was so fast and sudden. Not only was he sympathetic towards Rangiku's feelings, but he also had to deal with issues of his own. Tōshirō wanted her, but he didn't feel _right_ for her just yet.

Admittedly, Rangiku was very frustrated to be informed of this now, especially when he had _done what he did_. 'Yes, I do understand. I just hope I didn't do something wrong, I can get a bit––'

'You were perfect,' Tōshirō said. _More than perfect, wow_. 'You're just going to have to excuse me.'

Preferably, she would have liked him to have told her this before she let him remove his shirt. However, Tōshirō had his awkward moments. Sighing heavily, she decided to let the matter go. Whatever made him happy made her happy. It would be awful if he consented to do something without truly wanting to. Plus, it was very sweet of him to think so highly of such an activity.

Next time, though, she would make sure he was prepared because no way was he stopping something like this again.

'As long as I don't have to sleep in my room.'

'I don't intend for you to do that.'

Tōshirō allowed a little smile and leaned forwards to kiss just above her lip.

'Let me grab my jeans.'

It was a shame he decided to cover up his legs, but he still allowed her the gorgeous view of his well-toned chest. A shade of red covered her cheeks when she realised how much she was staring. Once his trousers were on, Tōshirō spread the quilt and together they snuggled beneath. Tōshirō stretched over to switch off the light, and the two were left in complete darkness.

For a few minutes, they were silent. Tōshirō's eyes remained open, his hand gently gliding through her hair. Despite his chilly presence, Rangiku's warm body seemed to be battling against him, and she was winning. Hitsugaya sighed and ran a hand past her shoulder to land on her waist. In the little light offered by the moon, he saw her eyes were closed, but he doubted she was asleep just yet.

'You're all that matters to me. You always have been.'

Rangiku shuffled closer to him, resting a hand to his chest, hearing his heart. 'Happy birthday.'

A soft smile reached his lips and he lay there, calm and settled. Soon, he could hear Rangiku's slower, heavier breaths, a sign that she had fallen into slumber. He wasn't all that surprised. They had done a lot today, and he, too, was exhausted.

Soon, her gentle breaths began to soothe him, and his eyelids slowly closed, before he allowed sleep to take over.

_Good night, Ran._

* * *

**author's note**: Sorry that Tōshirō is how he is, but I didn't want them to have sex. It just seemed too quick, and I'd rather they developed this new relationship of theirs. Poor Ran, though. I did sympathise with her frustration. Anyway, next chapter shall be the last, and I got to say, this story was loads of fun to write. I hope you have enjoyed it as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I was concerned Ran seemed OOC in this when she approached Tōshirō about her feelings, but you readers can be the judge of that.

Thank you **avanunanx** and **sagitgirlth** for reviewing the prior chapter. Until next time!


	5. Home

Crack The Shutters  
**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Ever since the days he used to be raised by his Granny, Tōshirō was an early riser. Never once did he wake up before eight o' clock in the morning; it was natural for him to be up and walking as soon as the sun started to peer over the hills. Sighing happily, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, studying the cracks in the paint. Then it dawned on him he felt unusually warmer than normal, and when he remembered why, a small smile reached his lips.

Rolling over onto his side, he watched his Lieutenant sleep. Although this was probably a very odd thing to do, Tōshirō found himself smiling, finding her resting form quite, dare he say it, _adorable_. The light which darted in through the curtains shone across a part of her face, and he couldn't resist brushing the back of his hand there. He hated the heat, but he certainly didn't hate Rangiku's warmth, and would happily spend the rest of the day beside her.

However, work called. Soul Society called. And so did the hotel manager, who was very keen they leave before ten o' clock in the morning, so the room could be prepared for the next guest. Tōshirō knew Rangiku would not be very happy to be woken up at his hour, but he had no choice. First, he gently shook her shoulder, but she didn't stir. 'Matsumoto.' No response. Either she was a heavy sleeper, or she was merely pretending.

Fine. If it was going to be this way, it was going to be this way. Tōshirō raised himself onto his knees and shook her violently. This earned a groan of irritation, and, to his dismay, Rangiku simply rolled to face away from him.

'Matsumoto, if we don't get ready to leave, we'll have to pay extra.'

Nothing.

'Matsumoto.'

Silence.

The Captain seethed. '_MATSUMOTO!_'

His voice boomed, and he was certain the entire hotel had heard him. _Finally_, Rangiku stirred, moaning, 'Whuut?'

'We need to get up. Come on.'

'I dun wanna...'

'It's not whether you want to or not, Lieutenant.' Tōshirō rolled his eyes. 'Right, well, the longer you intend to stay in bed, the less time you have to get ready.' Hopping off the bed, he went over to his shirt which had been thrown onto the floor, thanks to their frantic activities last night. His ears burned, remembering. That had been _quite_ a night.

Tōshirō's hair was untidy, whatever he did to it. The Captain could stand in front of the mirror and comb his hair for hours and it would still be messy. So he was ready to leave after five minutes. Not to his surprise, Rangiku hadn't moved an inch since she last showed any signs of life. Unbelievable. Was he honestly falling for this lazy idiot?

Folding his arms, he tried to contain his annoyance. 'You have ten minutes to get ready, otherwise I'm having breakfast without you.'

When he didn't have an answer, he realised she had fallen back to sleep again. _Are you kidding me_? Squinting his eyes, the Captain entered the bathroom, grabbed the empty bin and filled it with cold water. Once it was half full, he exited the bathroom, and sprayed the water across the bed, hitting Matsumoto completely.

A harsh, very loud scream echoed the entire building and Rangiku jumped to her feet, arms around herself, dripping wet and glaring at her Captain. 'What the heck is _wrong_ with you?!'

Never had Tōshirō heard Rangiku scream. And, by God, it was hilarious. Laughing quietly to himself, he watched Matsumoto stomp past him and lock the bathroom door behind her. Clearly he wasn't going to be spoken to for a couple of hours, but that was fine. At least he got her out of bed. Turning to the damp sheets, he hoped the maids wouldn't mind the mess he'd made.

It was a necessary thing to do, though. Worth it, too. While Rangiku showered, Tōshirō tried his best to tidy up the room, before grabbing Matsumoto's flowers and placing them in his bag of clothes. By the time he was done, the shower stopped, and, after a while, his Lieutenant came in, hair wet, but dressed. She did not look happy.

Tōshirō decided it would be best he left her alone, save himself for getting killed.

'I'll meet you downstairs where breakfast is being served.'

Not a sound. Eyes narrowed, she watched her Captain leave the room, and once the door was closed she fell back onto the bed, huffing. _Fucking asshole_. That was _not_ a nice way to be woken up.

* * *

A good hour passed before Rangiku showed her face. Tōshirō acknowledged her enter, feeling the same warmth as before when she reluctantly sat down opposite him. The female Shinigami had chosen coffee and toast, but she honestly didn't have an appetite after what _he_ did. Deciding it would be best to cut the silence, Tōshirō spoke, 'How are you?'

Rangiku refused to look at him and grumpily munched on her toast.

'You look like you're sucking on a lemon,' Hitsugaya commented, sipping on his coffee.

She stopped mid-chew and swerved her gaze to him. 'I hope you drown drinking that.'

Tōshirō almost choked. 'Wow, that hurt my feelings. You understand that if I didn't do what I did, you would have never got up.'

Maybe, but Rangiku wasn't going to admit that. Instead she grabbed her plate of toast and coffee, before sitting at a table a couple of metres away. Slumping his shoulders, Tōshirō watched his lonely Lieutenant from afar. For a second, she checked to see if he was watching her, and as soon as her eyes fell on that _smirk_ of his, she wanted to go over there and punch him.

It was funny that, even when she was moody, Rangiku still managed to make him happy. Tōshirō never once struggled to _not_ laugh, like he was doing now. When he had eaten his breakfast, the Captain stood from his seat and went over to where Rangiku was. 'Although it's a little late, good morning, Matsumoto.'

'You call this a "good" morning?'

_Ah, she's talking to me_. 'Yes, of course.' Why wouldn't he? Waking up to her was wonderful, and he hoped such an experience would be repeated. 'Are you ready to go back?'

Dropping the toast onto her plate, Rangiku leaned back in her seat. 'No.'

'Why not?'

That was obvious, though, and Tōshirō felt mutual. In The World of the Living, they didn't have anyone breathing down their necks and gossiping. Nobody knew them, and they were free to be themselves. At first, Hitsugaya felt restricted with his emotions, but this amazing woman had allowed him to embrace them–– to a degree, at least.

Surely there would be another time when they could do this, just them, with no mission on their hands.

The rays of sunshine through the windows flattered Rangiku. The brightness highlighted her hair, and skin, and he was utterly captivated. For a very long time, he always thought Matsumoto had a nice appearance, but he never truly appreciated her features like today.

'You're beautiful.' The words slipped out, and he almost slapped himself for speaking so out of character, but Tōshirō remained stoic, eyes set on her.

Rangiku was more surprised than he was with that flattering outburst. Blushing heavily, she scoffed and shook her head. Then a tiny smile reached her lips and she kicked him under the table. Tōshirō jumped, offended she would respond that way, but he soon noticed the amusement in her eyes.

It looked as if his charms were working, after all.

* * *

Out of their Gigai, and back in Soul Society, both Shinigami headed for the office. Or, more accurately, Tōshirō _forced_ Rangiku to follow him to the office so they could get started on work. They had spent the whole time off yesterday, which was very bad, as far as Tōshirō was concerned. All Rangiku wanted to do, however, was head back to either of their apartments and just snuggle together. She didn't really like it when Tōshirō was in his working mood.

The watermelon was still waiting for them.

A strange feeling fluttered inside the Captain when he picked the fruit up. To think, less than twenty-four hours ago, he and Matsumoto only acknowledged each other as colleagues. Friends, at most. It was amazing what could happen in such a short amount of time. He had begun to know Rangiku better, understand her past, and even relate to it.

Neither couldn't stand around and think back to what happened, though. Tōshirō was eager to prepare his reports and get them filed as soon as possible. He was also eager for Rangiku to share the same enthusiasm, but she was much too distracted. 'You know, maybe I should put these flowers in a vase and have them on your desk. So you'll be reminded every day that you _can_ be nice.'

'Matsumoto,' Tōshirō raised his head from the paperwork. 'We need to get this done. If you just sit yourself down over there––' He gestured towards her desk, '––And just get on with it, you'll be amazed how time flies.'

Rangiku looked at him and pouted. This was exactly what she was dreading: this wonderful man to be controlled by work again. Although she knew what they were doing was for the greater good, she couldn't help but already miss Tōshirō from when they were in The World of the Living. She recounted back to when he kissed her, when he said that kiss didn't matter, and then last night, the way he held her and everything. It drove her mad.

No one should be that confusing! Rangiku liked straightforward answers. She didn't like hopping over obstacles while clinging onto whatever thread of hope she had to maintain a relationship with this man. Tōshirō was a puzzle, and it infuriated her, but allured her all the same. Watching her Captain work, she wondered if they would soon mould back into being nothing but colleagues again. She could try and hug him, maybe kiss him, but the likeliness of him responding was––

'Standing there won't get the job done.'

Ignoring her Captain's remark, she grabbed a sheet of paperwork and proceeded for the window, briefly reading the top line. She was already bored. Tōshirō raised his head, silent while he watched his Lieutenant stare idly outside. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood from his seat, before walking behind her. At first, he was about to demand she sit down, but, instead, his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin atop of her head.

'You're a distraction.'

'I'm only standing here.'

'Exactly.'

Despite his chilly body, Matsumoto placed her hands at his arms and rested herself against his chest. She could get used to his cold self, if he would allow her to, of course. Tōshirō watched outside for a moment, closed his eyes, then opened them again, speaking.

'What's wrong?'

'I just want to be with you.'

His eyes widened. 'You–– what, sorry?'

Rangiku didn't know what was so hard to understand. 'I want to be with you, Captain.'

There was a pause, and then Tōshirō cleared his throat. 'Look at me.' Heart racing a little faster, she obeyed his wishes. Hitsugaya's hands remained at her waist, and he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised, as if studying her. 'You want to _be_ with me? As in, like a couple sort of thing or––'

'I don't know what else my words implied, but yes, that's right.'

At first, he wanted to ask "why?". He wasn't exactly the bubbly type. In fact, many people just viewed him as some grumpy one-dimensional character, who had nothing better to do than strop around. There was also his temper, and his very detached manner. Rangiku, a bright, spirited and not to mention _gorgeous_ lady, wanted to be with _him_?

Tōshirō swallowed.

'I–– I don't know what to say––' Rangiku placed a finger to his lips.

'Maybe you shouldn't say anything. I quite like it when you're like that,' she said, taking ahold of the scruff of his collar, and pulling his face closer to hers. Just by doing this, Tōshirō was already left breathless and his hands trembled while he placed them at her shoulders to refrain her.

'This will be tricky. I just don't want to end up upsetting you. You know I'm quite cold in nature.'

'If you were so cold, Captain, you wouldn't acknowledge the fact you are. Oh, and the whole "Captain" thing? That's going to have to change if we're going to be together.'

Tōshirō frowned. 'Why?'

'Well, I don't exactly want to be moaning your name when we get frisky under the covers: "Ohh, Captain, a little harder"––' Rangiku laughed when Tōshirō broke their embrace and backed away, a tinge of red crawling across his cheeks. 'A cold-mannered man wouldn't have felt embarrassed by me saying that either.'

'I think _anyone_ would feel embarrassed to hear _that_.'

'You look so young, but you act like an old prude with a beard down to his knees.'

Muttering obscenities to himself, Tōshirō grabbed a folder of paperwork and shoved them to her. 'Get to work. Otherwise, I _swear_––'

'You'll swear what? Honestly, after what's happened between us, your threats no longer frighten me.'

'You don't know what I can do.'

'That's right. I don't.' Grinning crookedly, she took hold of his chin. Tōshirō inhaled sharply. 'You're just going to have to show me, aren't you?'

'Will you _stop_ saying such obscene things, Matsumoto.'

Rangiku was very amused, but she decided to give her Captain a break. Clearly this conversation had him riled up, and he wasn't exactly the type to banter back. She couldn't help but love his awkward traits, and how bashful he could become just by saying such a simple thing. 'Of course, _Captain_. I know that you _hate_ anything unrelated to work or you inside the office.'

Was that an attempt to mock him? Tōshirō glared at her, and then realised she was bloody well challenging him. Naturally, the man _loved_ challenges, and whenever one was thrown at him, he had to take it on. If Rangiku was trying to make him wobble at the knees, then two could play at that game. His hands were still shaking, but this time it was mostly out of excitement.

God, how _could_ she have such an effect on him? She wasn't even trying.

'Maybe if I did this you'd shut that foghorn of yours.'

'Foghorn?!' Oh, that was just not acceptable. Wheeling around, she wanted to slap him. 'How dare––' She gasped in surprise when Tōshirō slammed his mouth against hers, their noses bumping together. His behaviour was very similar to last night, rough and ungraceful. And she liked that. She liked that dominating and fierce approach of his.

Yet she knew what made his body shiver. A moan escaped her lips, and she felt his breath tremble in response. Arms around the back of his neck, she practically pounced onto him, which in turn caused Tōshirō to hit the desk. However, he wasn't about to surrender. Claiming both of her arms, he placed them at her sides again, and broke their kiss for a moment.

'You need to control yourself, Matsumoto. We are in a working environment.'

'If you keep interrupting me every time we do this, I will kill someone.'

Their lips met again, and, despite his words, Tōshirō's arms possessively came about her waist, pressing themselves together. It was uncertain how long they were like this for, until someone knocked on the door and came in.

At once both of them broke apart.

Renji stared at the two for a good moment, before slowly holding up a file of documents. 'Uhh.. these are for you, Captain Hitsugaya.'

Tōshirō was relieved Renji didn't see anything. Clearing his throat, he came over and took the folder from him. 'Thank you. How have things been on your end?'

'Fine,' Renji swerved his gaze to Rangiku. For some odd reason, she was at her desk and _working_. Had he missed something? Unbeknownst to the two, Renji had caught them in the middle of their little make out session, and, _goodness_, he wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not surprised.

Realising the redheaded Shinigami was still standing in the doorway, Tōshirō raised his head to look at him. 'Can I help you still?'

'No, no.' Oh, he couldn't _resist_. 'I was just thinking that maybe you two should do what you were doing in front of a crowd. The TV is broken here, after all. We need a source of entertainment.' Tōshirō's face soon became the same colour as a tomato, and it was a miracle steam didn't burst out of his ears. 'Well, I'll leave you to it.' Renji caught Matsumoto's gaze, catching the little smile.

As soon as the door closed, Tōshirō was so shocked by what had just happened, he turned around and collided straight into his desk. This resulted in his watermelon rolling off the side and splattering across the floor.

Seething, he heard Rangiku's laughter from her desk.

'Shut up, Matsumoto.'

There would be complications for their newfound relationship, but Hitsugaya had a feeling they might be let off easily. No doubt that Renji had already skipped away to tell others about what he had just witnessed, so it wouldn't be long until people started talking. And even though Tōshirō was a little obsessive about his reputation, he realised he honestly didn't care what others thought. He hadn't actually felt happier.

In the long-term sense, of course. Because, right now, all he could do was glare at his squished watermelon.

'You're cleaning this up.'

That stopped her laughing completely.

* * *

Later that day, when their work was finished, and the office was painted in darkness, Rangiku tapped her Captain's shoulder. The man had almost fallen asleep at his desk, but upon raising his gaze to look at her, it was as if the world had shook around them. Wide awake, he stood to his feet, wondering if something was wrong. Then he let his eyes fall to the watermelon in her hands, and a silly smile stretched across his face. Damn Rangiku; damn Rangiku and her abilities to please him.

'I think it's time we head home,' he whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

'_Cos the daylight seems to want you_  
_Just as much as I want you_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**author's note**: Oh wow, I actually finished a story. I honestly had no idea how to end this, so I hope ya'll like. There probably won't be a sequel, but I don't know yet. I did have another HitsuMatsu story in mind where Ran is pretty miserable about Gin's death, and Tōshirō is eager to help her. Which means LOTS of angst and romance and fluffs and tears. This would be set quite a few years after the manga, though, so he'll appear older, like in this fiction.

I'll put up a poll, so you can decide whether you'd like a sequel or a new story altogether. These two are heaps of fun to write about, and I love them loads.

Acknowledgments:  
1) I don't own _Bleach_ and never shall. Tite Kubo is the master.  
2) You. Thank you _all_ for reading my story, despite me being a newby to this fandom. I really hope you liked this, and that the ending was all right. Please do tell me your thoughts; I'd love to know what you think, most certainly.  
3) Lyrics and title of the story originally came from _Snow Patrol_'_s "Crack The Shutters"_.  
4) My kittehs always deserve an acknowledgement. Although, they're grown cats now, but so adorable.

Without a doubt, I will be publishing the odd HitsuMatsu oneshot as well, so look out for those.

Thank you loads and loads, and see you next time!


End file.
